


爱的页边距

by mollinism



Category: DK - Fandom, Hoshi - Fandom, Jeonghan - Fandom, Mingyu - Fandom, S.COUPS - Fandom, the8 - Fandom, woozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollinism/pseuds/mollinism





	1. 爱的页边距1

一

“明浩啊，这里！”留着浅金色长发的男人夸张地把手中的姓名牌摇晃着。

一个瘦瘦的身影飞奔着扑进男人的怀里，脱了手的行李箱顺着惯性滴溜溜地打着转向前。

“净汉哥，真的真的好久不见了，好想你。”

“你说说你，大学毕业之后都不来韩国看我，我一个人好生寂寞啊”尹净汉装作伤心的样子，“不过这次来韩国……”

“就是正常的人事调动而已，哥放心好了。”

尹净汉和徐明浩是传媒系的同学，在徐明浩还是哑巴韩语的时候小天使净汉就非常照顾他。毕业以后尹净汉成为了一名职业摄影师，而徐明浩在摄影圈摸爬了半年小有名气突然决定回家过起了朝九晚五的生活。即使隔着国界线不在一个圈子了两人还是经常联系，这次徐明浩调任韩国本来是想拜托哥帮忙找个落脚的地方，结果寻了许久都没有合适的净汉便提议合租现在的房子，两人一拍即合。

“那就好，你等我一下，我去开车来。”

尹净汉扶着车门让徐明浩钻进车里，然后又回到前排系上安全带发动引擎。

“明浩啊，回家路上可能要去顺道接一下我弟弟不介意吧？”

“没关系的哥。”

“后面有靠垫你自己拿一个垫上吧，你腰不好，我们回家还要好长一会呢。”

徐明浩伸手往后摸索着揪出一块软垫，一个黑色的东西顺势掉落座位上，徐明浩一脸神奇地把那东西拿在手里，“麦克？”

“啊，是我那个傻瓜弟弟的啦，‘见麦如见人’，他自己讲的。”尹净汉说着发出一声愉快的轻笑。

仿佛被净汉的语气感染到了，徐明浩心情莫名明快了起来，是一位可爱的弟弟呢，想着一边把沉甸甸的麦克放回原处。

三个小时从中国到韩国的飞机，虽然比不上什么跨越半球的漫长的旅程，但是一路气流颠簸舟车劳顿已经让徐明浩困得昏昏欲睡了。“明浩啊，想吃点什么喝点什么吗，前面有服务区我可以停一下喔。”尹净汉等不来回应，听着后座的人嘟嘟囔囔话已经碎得七零八落了，悄悄把车载音响的音量调小了两格。

旅行是一种微妙的疲惫，徐明浩迷迷糊糊的谈不上睡着也不是没有，半梦半醒之间感到仿佛副驾驶和后座各上了一人，估计那就是净汉哥的弟弟吧，那还有个人是谁呢，浅浅的意识还想着出于礼数要跟新朋友问好，可惜脑子走得比汽车低沉的轰鸣声慢，徐明浩再次陷入了昏睡。

“明浩，明浩醒醒，我们到家了哦。”  
徐明浩揉了揉眼睛，天居然已经暗了，尹净汉拖着他的拉杆箱在车旁等着他，徐明浩关好车门，环顾周围，把一片昏黄的暮色纳入有些朦胧的眼，“又要开始新生活了。”

 

二  
“你不是早就不干这行了吗？”净汉摆弄着零散在床上的专业镜头，徐明浩费劲地把一大坨衣服从行李箱里扒拉出来，“狗爱豆用的。”衣服被半暴力地丢在床的另一头。“哇，几年不见你都会追星啦，你净汉哥这么帅气怎么不追追哥呢？咱们这可是首尔诶，出去转一圈说不定都会遇到小爱豆，你这公司调动真实来对地方了。追的谁啊？”

“啊——哥你有劲说话的话不如来帮我顺行李吧。”

“不—要——我是快乐的躺净汉呀！”尹净汉顺势倒进床里孩子气地把被单蹭得皱巴巴。

哎一古我的孩子哥哟，徐明浩微笑着摇摇头。

没想到很快就完成了对接的事情，公司为了让徐明浩熟悉熟悉环境给他放了一周的假。好歹也是在首尔上大学的人，这哪哪没去过啊，徐明浩打不起四处游览的精神天天窝在家里睡觉，美其名曰“倒时差”，“你这是脑子飞到美利坚去了啊，这才多远倒个球的时差。”尹净汉看他躺得骨头都酥软了，劈头盖脸一通电话，“我在XX大楼拍摄，带着你的炮来给我打下手，十分钟内给我整整齐齐地出现！”

这哥后劲可不是盖的，徐明浩背后一凉，一阵极限操作之后终于端着可爱的笑脸出现在他天使哥哥的眼前。“就是普通时尚拍摄而已，你都知道，开始吧。”工作中的尹净汉比平时严肃，徐明浩向来知道他不拖泥带水的行事风格，便也话不多讲开始忙碌起来。

“今天要拍摄的艺人是……”徐明浩低声喃喃着翻动着策划，突然在某一行字上僵住了。

“老师们好，哥哥姐姐们好，我们会努力的。”

那里分明白纸黑字地写着“SVT”。

???????

要不要这么巧啊！

来韩国的第一周就遇见了爱豆？！！！！！

追星狗小徐觉得自己狗生圆满，甚至要发一千条微博当做墓志铭。

 

如果托福考试口语第一题问“请描述你的偶像”，徐明浩能用中日韩英四国语言滔滔不绝一整天不打磕巴。SVT就是神仙配置啊，队长崔胜澈是可以信赖的大哥，主舞权顺荣反转魅力炸翻舞台，主唱李硕珉治愈笑容超神vocal，不过要问小徐的本命，还是非钻石门面烟嗓rapper金珉奎莫属，慵懒的烟嗓、天才般美妙的flow、让人血脉喷张的舞台魅力、可爱大型犬的性格还有那张帅到惊天泣鬼的名品脸！徐明浩想着就已经疯狂尖叫了。

更别说……

徐明浩虽然是个狂饭，但其实入坑时间并没有很长。前一个用心爱过爱豆偶像失格伤透了他的心，在追星空白期吃百家饭墙头跑酷，误打误撞看见热帖金珉奎一张动图自此垂直入坑SVT不可自拔。自己虽然背着长枪短炮，其实还一次现场都没有狗过，这次来韩国也许就是上天为了造福一下他这个看得见捞不着的海外饭吧，不过，这个福，造得也太大了吧！

如果忽视徐明浩充血的耳尖、僵硬的肢体和躲躲闪闪的眼神，他可以算是一个非常优秀的帮手了，拍摄比想象的顺利，结束以后尹净汉三下两下拆下镜头折好三脚架，利索地收拾好工作包，赞赏地拍拍徐明浩的肩膀。

“喂，不跟我车走吗？好的好的，去吧，拜。”尹净汉接了一个电话，转头对徐明浩说，“走吧，就咱俩。待会晚饭想吃点什么？”

“啊，都行。”  
紧凑的拍摄工作加上本命爱豆无意间扫过来的热烈视线明显剥夺了徐明浩的精神力，独自经历的这一场兵荒马乱其实，也不赖，甚至可以说，太开心了！

“咳咳，我说啊，”尹净汉突然搭上肩的手吓得徐明浩一抖。

“明浩你，或许狗的是SVT的金珉奎吗？”

徐明浩感觉自己头顶的热气炸成一朵蘑菇云。

这哥真的太精了，徐明浩寒毛倒立。

 

“要不要告诉你个小秘密啊？”尹净汉稍微收紧了环在徐明浩肩上的胳膊。

 

“我弟弟叫李硕珉，那个麦克就是他的。”

“再告诉你一个吧。”

“也不知道是谁，”尹净汉几乎贴着徐明浩的耳廓悄声说道，“也不知道是谁，在我车的后座睡得不省人事，最后整个人瘫在他偶像的大腿上。”

“甚至还流了口水。”

 

……

徐明浩这一天绝对是因为接受了太多信息才头疼的。

还有，

天使切开是黑的。

是黑的。

 

三  
虽说本命爱豆的队友是舍友表弟这个事实看上去太近水楼台了，但是赶上回归期就算是亲哥也捞不着一个人影。

经过了一个星期的缓冲，徐明浩终于回到了正常的社畜兼追星狗的心态，毕竟是回归期，作为一个合格并且富贵的战斗克拉，徐明浩的小隔间里简直快要成为专辑的海洋了。尹净汉看着他弟寄来的无处安放的一大箱，还有知情同事的友情赞助，再加上隔壁的满满一屋，头都要愁大了。

和多数粉丝一样，徐明浩疯狂搬砖的动机除了帮助自己“资助的孩子”糙销量之外，也有想中一次签售的私心，毕竟韩国诶，来都来了诶。虽然这个想法被他净汉哥嘲笑说花那个钱干嘛你想去签售我叫他们回归完了天天给你开签售，可小徐立即正色，“爱豆和粉丝的距离只能是舞台上下，或者，隔着签售桌。”而且，怎么可以不花钱，给爱豆搬砖的钱可是固定资产投入，完全不计入营业利润表的好吗！

一个风和日丽的早晨，徐明浩起了个大早，一蹦一跳欢欣雀跃地把自己收拾妥当，揣上精心挑选的毛绒狗的头饰和站哥的专属武器向房间里的躺净汉挥了挥手就出门了。

虽说上次拍摄已经见过偶像了，不过小粉丝心理作祟之下总觉得初次见面不应该如此草率，成员们在远处拍摄的时候徐明浩贪婪地挪不开眼，一旦他们凑过来看成片的时候，他就慌慌张张地随便找个借口躲到一边去了。

所以说这次才算初见嘛，徐明浩摸摸自己的头发，嗯发型没乱，耳链也在线。今天的小徐穿着撞色oversize的卫衣，领口的带子系成一个小小的可爱的蝴蝶结，再配上破洞裤和同色系匡威，又酷又奶，简直不要比那天随手拎的工装好太多了！

金珉奎正好坐在桌子的最后，徐明浩蹲着和其他成员说话握手然后下一个，除了初见的兴奋之外没什么特别的，就是李硕珉看了他一眼就笑出了声揉了揉他的头发。

啊，金珉奎会不会也还记得我呢，呜呜呜那么丢人还是不要记得了吧，徐明浩脑子乱糟糟的。

漫长的等待终于到了，徐明浩心砰砰跳着把头饰递给金珉奎：啊，真的好近啊，果然门面就是门面长得实在太好了，这么看也挑出毛病啊，眼睛真的好漂亮，头发也毛绒绒的戴上头饰也太适合了吧，这是什么品质的大狗狗好想抱回家，小虎牙简直直戳萌点可爱炸了呀。徐明浩脑子一片空白，也不知道自己说了什么，逃也似地溜下了台，只隐隐觉得最后手心被不轻不重地捏了一下，

收获了一SD卡绝美生图和偶像时不时透过镜头的对视，徐明浩脸上的红晕到家两个小时都没能消下来。突然想起自己还没看to签上写了什么，回忆了一下自己的小纸条好像问的是“专辑里最喜欢的单曲”一个简单的问题，不过毕竟是偶像的喜好诶徐明浩心情还是有些激动。

“等着我。”下面是金珉奎龙飞凤舞的签名。

这次专辑里有这首歌吗？徐明浩挠挠头翻到末页的歌词本，没有啊。

徐明浩琢磨了一会，突然从脖子红到头顶。

？？？？？？

我这是，被偶像，看上了吗？？？

 

四  
“怎么会啊，想什么呢啊你？”尹净汉弹了一下徐明浩的脑瓜，“估计是要找你这个一见面就抱着人家大腿睡觉的疯子报仇吧。”

徐明浩翻了一个标准白眼，仰头喝完了杯子里的热牛奶。

也是，想什么呢徐明浩，昨天晚上白失眠了，考。

徐明浩吃完早餐，三下两下系好领带，从房间里出来就拎好公文包有些急匆匆地往门外快步走着，“不过回归期结束之后硕珉说会回家吃饭。”尹净汉的声音从厨房杯碗碰撞中传出来，“嗯，知道了。我走了啊哥！”“走好。”净汉挥着沾满洗洁精泡沫的塑胶手套。

“喂，胜澈？打歌还顺利吗？练习有伤到哪里吗？嗯，都好就好。”

“我想你了。”尹净汉张着嘴静止了一秒。

“别想我哦，我明天就去找别人。”

话筒对面传来憨憨的笑声，“等我忙完就去见你，最近估计很难联系上了。”

崔胜澈挠挠头，有些不好意思地继续说：“不过，最近你是不是多了一个小舍友啊？”

“怎么，你对我家明浩感兴趣吗？”

“不是我，是珉奎，好像看上人家了。”

 

如果说恋爱是花朵绽放的声音，那么对于金珉奎来说，他的那朵花一定是春天里最热烈最饱满的一朵，因为一个内心温暖热情的人从来不吝惜把爱分给别人。

徐明浩是初来凡间迷途的小精灵吧，没头没脑的把金珉奎的心绪搅成一团又消失得干净。

睡梦中有些无礼的陌生人软软得像是没有骨头一般化作一滩水攀附在自己身上，轻轻把人从身上拨拉下来在靠背上放好不一会就又粘了过来。微微有些卷曲的棕发服帖地趴在后颈上，头顶有一个可爱的发漩，金珉奎有些好笑地戳了戳发漩，什么呀，长得这么乖一个人，明明刚刚这颗头还在他大腿上磨来蹭去，怕裤子上的装饰铆钉划伤脸便好心把手垫在上面，没想到这个人居然就在自己的掌心安了家，突然安安生生地乖巧起来。

软乎乎的脸颊压在掌心里陷下去一块，嘴被脸颊肉挤得嘟嘟囔囔地半张开着，喷吐着的均匀鼻息湿湿热热晕开一小块水渍。那个人通体纤细轻盈，枕在腿上像是没有重量，轻飘飘得仿佛下一秒就会凭空消失。金珉奎使坏地掐了一把手感很好的小肉脸，那人皱了皱眉头嘴边漏出一句听不清楚的梦话。

从此，金珉奎心里多了一只灵动的小兽，虽然他还没有姓名。

不过他没想到第二次见面来得这么快，其实刚开始并没有注意到他，只不过那个人拙劣的演技和僵硬的行动，再加上一看见他们靠近就像惊慌失措的兔子一样蹦跳着逃跑，想不注意都难。金珉奎想拍摄结束之后就去会一会这只小动物，结果刚刚鞠躬感谢完工作人员们就溜得没影了，还真是兔子精转世啊，金珉奎有点郁闷。

“喂，净汉哥，今天我们坐公司的车回去，待会还要联系。啊？哈哈哈哈我挂了啊，拜。”

李硕珉刚挂了电话就扶着金珉奎的肩膀笑成了表情包，金珉奎上手拍了一下他傻瓜亲故的脑壳，“表情管理啊，李硕珉。”

“不是，我跟你说，你知道吗，哈哈哈哈哈……”李硕珉笑了半天终于在金珉奎的白眼中冷静下来，“你敢相信明浩是你的粉丝吗？亲的那种！”

“什么明浩？”  
“徐明浩啊，就是那天跟咱们一个车回来的，净汉哥的新室友。”

李硕珉眼睁睁地看见一只大型犬头顶爆炸出一朵巨型粉红蘑菇云，以及大呼小叫龇着虎牙冲到远处原地跳脚的奇怪亲故。

于是金珉奎在签售会上第三次遇见徐明浩的时候，差点捂着嘴叫出声来，还好坐在最后一个有足够的时间拾起作为一个偶像的包袱，不过还是好激动啊，自己的小动物刚好喜欢自己！金珉奎拉上徐明浩有些颤抖的手笑出了可爱的小虎牙，满脸通红语无伦次的样子也太让人心动了吧，金珉奎想都没想就在小纸条上写下那三个字。

 

等着我，等我回归期结束就来，好好地认识你，徐明浩。


	2. 爱的页边距2

五  
“啊，好累啊。”徐明浩刚进门就胡乱扯掉了领带抱怨着。

“生命不息加班不止咯。”尹净汉在厨房里手忙脚乱仍然不忘怼他亲爱的弟弟。

徐明浩换好家居服走出来看见满满一桌子菜，“今天有谁要来吗？”

“今天硕珉他们不是回归期结束吗，说是要来咱们这吃饭来着，我以前好像跟你说过。”

好像是有这么个印象。

“诶！”徐明浩突然大叫了一声，吓得尹净汉胡萝卜都掉在了地上，“你干嘛，见鬼啦？”

“那……那还有谁要来吗？”

“都来啊，哦，特别是你的金珉奎也会来喔。”

“有什么特别的不特别哎呀！”尹净汉看着扭头冲进浴室的徐明浩爆发出一声大笑。

 

尹净汉开了一瓶红酒，拿出两个高脚杯和徐明浩面对面坐着。

“可惜了你这一身衣服，真好看。”“谢谢啊。”徐明浩灌下一口酒。

时钟已经走到了九点，八成他们是被什么庆功宴绊住了，回归期间李硕珉总是傻乎乎地把手机真的上交不能及时联系，只害得尹净汉和徐明浩干等着，不，还有红酒。

徐明浩有些醉了，眼看着红晕慢慢爬上眼角，整个人乖乖的一动不动地出神。尹净汉眯着眼睛揉了揉徐明浩的刘海，“你的领子沾上酒渍了。”

“什么等着我嘛……”尹净汉听见一声含混不清的低喃。

 

“早啊，净……”徐明浩牙刷掉在地上。

“您……您好！”徐明浩也不知道为什么他猛地向蹲坐在椅子上抠脚的崔胜澈鞠了一躬，然后落荒而逃。

崔胜澈挠了挠乱糟糟的脑袋。

一切似乎明白多了，直到徐明浩在厨房里看见尹净汉和他锁骨上浅浅的红印。

“你……”

尹净汉递来一瓶热牛奶，“如你所见，仅此而已。”

 

徐明浩一整天都心绪繁杂魂不守舍的，他归咎于昨晚过量的红酒。哦，该死的，SVT的队长的花边新闻在他脑中挥之不去，而且还是，亲眼，看见的，真的不是滋味，这太奇怪了。

不过，毕竟每个人都有，那方面的需求嘛。我们净汉哥也是很帅气的人啊！诶，这也不是配不配的问题啊！徐明浩欲哭无泪。

“我回来了，净……”如果现在告诉徐明浩这所房子其实是哈尔的移动城堡他都相信，为什么可以每次打开这扇门都能随机掉落SVT成员？不，这次是一整个。

徐明浩在门口半天说不出一句话。

李硕珉拿着他的专属麦克，咋咋呼呼地扑过来一把揽住徐明浩，“yoyoyo，呜哩明浩，耶，终于下班，来到这里，和我们，一起，吃，晚，饭！”

徐明浩被稀里糊涂地按在次人之中，队长热情地倒了一杯饮料推倒他面前，权顺荣眼睛都笑成了十点十分伸出小肉手锤了闹腾的李硕珉一拳，金珉奎撑着头倚在窗边静静地看着他们打来打去。尹净汉端着一盘菜挤进这片喧闹，“这位就是我大学同学兼现任舍友徐明浩啦，你们应该都听说了，要对我珍贵的弟弟好一点喔！”

“好的，净汉~”原来只能在放松里听到既熟悉又陌生的声音从四面八方传来，轰炸得徐明浩精神出走。

尹净汉是给这帮人下蛊了吗，徐明浩只想找个角落钻下去，“净汉哥，我来帮你吧。”

来到充溢着油烟的厨房徐明浩才抒了长长一口气，又忍不住回头看在饭桌上四人。尹净汉只是看着他笑也不跟他搭话，眼神示意他把案板上的菜给切了。

“净汉哥，他们经常来吗？”

“嗯，没有通告的时候就会来聚餐，有时候甚至会在这里开小会。”

“那……”徐明浩利索地切着菜忍不住又回头看了一眼，“那金珉奎是这种性子吗，我看他怎么总一个人酷酷的？”

“他在某人面前装蒜呢。”尹净汉冷笑一声端起热好的菜。

徐明浩琢磨不出其中意思，只是低头一下一下地把手里的萝卜切成滚刀块。

“那珉奎……”徐明浩猛地转头撞进一个高大男人怀里。

“谁在这里说我坏话呢？”

从头顶传来分明是金珉奎的嗓音。

太近了啊，徐明浩脸红心跳，睫毛扑簌簌颤动，眼神躲躲闪闪地不敢去看仿佛稍微动一动就能触碰到的金珉奎锻炼得很好的胸肌。

一定是金珉奎的体温太高了，扑面而来的热气熏得徐明浩双腿发软。

一只温热的手从下面握住徐明浩不知所措的手，接过悬在半空的刀，轻轻放在案板上。

“不好意思啊，吓到你了。”金珉奎顺手捞了一块生萝卜放进嘴里，转身靠在壁橱上慢慢咀嚼。

“没、没关系的！”

徐明浩窘迫地拾起刀继续切他的萝卜，却忍不住飘忽的视线肆意落在金珉奎身上，看他鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮，上下滚动的喉头。

也许只有那被切成小块细胞破裂流汁的白萝卜知道了，晚风都不曾走过的那间小小的隔间里面，氤氲着的热气无法驱散，盘桓在半空遇见冰凉的墙壁凝结成水珠向下滑落，不为人知的角落里面暗暗跳动的心脏以及怦然萌生的心动。

 

六  
果然还是同年的人更容易亲近起来，除去了麻烦的称呼和敬语，徐明浩和李硕珉一见如故，才见了两三次面就已经一起约饭、打游戏了。分明就是普普通通的小男孩嘛，徐明浩总感叹李硕珉的善良和热情，每一次见面迎上他弯弯的笑眼就从心底感到快乐，只不过去人群密集的地方还是要压低帽檐戴好口罩而已。

徐明浩当然知道金珉奎也是97Line的亲故之一，不过毕竟是自己的本命，见着他脑子冒烟还来不及同龄人定律哪里还有效用。

照理来说，李硕珉每次出门向来都是拉着全能小葵一起的，可自从他和徐明浩黏上之后徐明浩却很久都没有见过他了，甚至在ins上也消失得无影无踪。李硕珉悄悄告诉他，他们队里的黑袍人要出一首特别单，最近正忙着写词呢。

“哎哟，我们明浩是不是想珉奎了啊？”

“才没有呢！”徐明浩打了他亲故一拳。

不过，好像真的，有点，就一点点。

 

这会金珉奎正被SVT御用作曲家李知勋关在小黑屋里写词，金珉奎感觉自己头发都要薅秃了。

“这哪里是‘若即若离的渺远爱情和充满宿命感的分离’啊！呀！金珉奎！！”

李知勋崩溃地把写满粉红桃心的歌词本摔在桌上。

“理解一下”崔胜澈急急忙忙地跑过来护住金珉奎，“最近这只金毛正发情呢，要他怎么共情伤感这不是强人所难吗。”

“嗯？”李知勋瞪了一眼崔胜澈。

“对不起，打扰了，告辞，再见。”

金珉奎眼睁睁看着可靠地队长一溜烟消失在门口。

“再写。”

“好好好，我去重写。不过啊，知勋哥，能不能把我手机还给我啊，三天了我朋友都要贴寻人启事了。”金珉奎哭丧着一张脸。

我还要忙着去追徐明浩呢，这才刚刚开始行动就被抓紧炼狱了，这叫什么，撩完就跑？呜呜呜我的小浩浩要是认为我是个薄情花心大萝卜怎么办！

“呵，你不就那几个朋友，怕不是要去找你的小情人哦。那更好了，正好让你体验一下若即若离的渺远爱情和充满宿命感的分离’的滋味！”

金珉奎双眼一黑。

 

“喂，硕珉啊，明天就是圣诞节了要一起去世纪广场逛逛吗？啊，要录音啊，那算了，拜拜。”

徐明浩有些小郁闷，撑着脸百无聊赖地盯着窗外香樟树摇摆的绿叶。

要是圣诞节可以下雪就好了。不过不下雪也行，毕竟那是圣诞节啊，是一个有魔法的节日。徐明浩也解释不清楚自己对圣诞节莫名其妙的情结，或许是爸妈偷偷为自己实现的童年奇迹，或许是对朋友们的惊喜礼物的期待，或许只是因为那是12月的平平无奇的一天，在冰冰凉凉的夜风和雪花纷飞之中，所有的疯狂都可以被原谅。

往窗户上哈了一口气，水蒸气立即凝结成薄薄的水雾，徐明浩伸出细长的手指画了一个他喜欢的peace符号。

徐明浩没来由地想到了金珉奎。

他闭上眼睛看见的金珉奎，晶莹的汗滴顺着飞扬的发丝在聚光灯下折射着彩色的光芒，冲到舞台边缘嘶吼着仿佛要碾碎手中的定制麦，他是世界上最野性的郊狼，是一切妄想和蛮劲于地球的实体寄主。

可这个曾经站在闪闪发光的舞台上为他创造世界上最美好的梦想的男人，上个月还在穿过客厅就可以到达的狭小厨房里咀嚼着生涩的白萝卜。

那是血脉喷张的强烈爱意，那样的爱意只能在渺远的距离之外保持微妙的平衡，因为过于炽热的温度和张牙舞爪的火舌会将人撕成不值一文的灰烬。

徐明浩不曾意识到此时此刻的自己，已经被这份爱意悄然啃噬。

 

七  
果然不是每一个圣诞节都会下雪啊。

徐明浩在毛绒绒的耳罩下面塞进耳机，打开了他最爱的圣诞曲。

“不知何处的钟声响起，不合时宜的话语浮现，寒冷也令人惬意……”

徐明浩承认最近是有一点日剧中毒了，不过谁都想咬一口甜甜的爱情小饼干嘛。徐明浩愉快地打了一个哆嗦，街边五颜六色的彩灯，精心装饰过的圣诞树，以及这个被人间的情爱渲染得热烈的冬夜，一切都一如圣诞节应该那样的美好。徐明浩喜欢偷偷观察路上的行人，因为即使是擦肩而过，短暂地遇见他人幸福也可以让心底升起温热的小火苗来。

车水马龙的街道，汽车的轰鸣与刺耳的喇叭声交织在一起，晃眼的车灯在低空划过一道道弧线。徐明浩漫无目的地在大街上行走着，执拗地让脚步踏上耳机里的鼓点，任由思绪从踏上韩国的第一步游移到小屋里的奇妙相遇，再到每一个或虚幻或实际的漂亮脸庞。

抬起眼向天空中看去，浓稠得化不开的夜空中挂着几絮云，仿佛是深海的游鱼不小心经过留下的破碎泡沫。如果生活在海底战战兢兢的一尾小鱼误入了浩瀚无边的天际，那么它会感到害怕吗？它会学会呼吸吗？它会在平流层的空气翻腾中划动无力的鱼鳍吗？或许，它也会在看不见摸不着的陌生海域溺死吗？

徐明浩的左眼不自觉地眨了一下，冰凉湿润的触感在眼皮上溢散开来。

下雪了啊。

徐明浩停下脚步，伸出手去让轻薄的雪花落在指尖，直到纷飞的雪花被横斜的风吹舞得迷了眼睛。

徐明浩一转身，马路对面仿佛立着一个颇为熟悉的身影，高高的，瘦瘦的，戴着帽子和口罩。

“金珉奎！”徐明浩无声地用嘴型呼喊，激动地跳起来挥舞着手臂。  
信号灯终于跳到快速行走的小人，绿色的光闪烁着映在徐明浩瘦削的脸庞上。

徐明浩看见那头的男人穿越车流，向他飞奔而来。

所有的喧嚣隐没在了寒夜尽头。

金珉奎将徐明浩一把拥入怀中。

“都怪着平安夜里一直循环的歌，都怪这故意绚烂耀眼的街道……”

金珉奎捧着徐明浩的脸吻了上去。

世界短暂的静止之后，所有关于那天的车马和行人一齐侵入徐明浩的眼、鼻、口，连同眼前，一个完完整整的金珉奎。

 

掌心的触感不会骗人，听说如果两个人牵着手都想挣脱彼此的话，那么他们一定不是合适的伴侣。徐明浩觉得很神奇，金珉奎的手掌干燥、温暖，肉乎乎的很舒服，仿佛牵着自己的手，从指尖传递来的莫名其妙的信赖感牵引着他麻木地跟紧金珉奎的脚步。

直到坐在酒店白色的大床上听见浴室里传出哗哗的水声徐明浩才找回了些许理智，这太疯狂了，他简直被自己现在的处境吓住了。

他茫然地望向窗外，除了对面大楼上隐隐亮着灯的隔间看不见别的。

徐明浩突然想起来什么，啊，得赶紧跟净汉哥说一声。从口袋里掏出手机面对黑乎乎的屏幕又呆在了原地，说，说什么呢，说自己在外面和金珉奎一夜情吗？

他不想骗他的净汉哥，指尖犹犹豫豫地在电源键来回摩擦，突然咬了咬牙狠下心来按了下去。

啊，没电了。徐明浩如释重负，连手机都在帮我呢。

即使昙花般短暂，

即使泡沫般易碎，

即使会让净汉哥为难，

即使心脏会痛，会流血，

即使这样，

徐明浩还是愿意赴这平安夜里最疯狂的一场约。

 

八  
平安夜的钟声敲响，广场上人们的欢呼仿佛在为黑暗深渊里的淤泥庆祝堕落。

徐明浩醒来时只觉得浑身酸痛，环顾四周发现金珉奎已经离开了。他光着脚踩在地板上，企图用冰凉的触感唤醒自己的其他感官。

原来是这种滋味啊，心脏仿佛被人撕裂了一般剧烈地疼痛着。

可是徐明浩却如释重负般地松了一口气。

 

“明浩这孩子怎么还不回来啊，手机也关机了。”尹净汉皱着眉头，仿佛要把手机看穿。

“别担心了，我看金珉奎今天也偷偷溜出去了，你就别坏了他的好事了。”崔胜澈失神地半眯着眼，摸索着攀上尹净汉的脖子在他嘴角胡乱摩蹭着索吻。

尹净汉有些烦躁地推开眼下的那张脸，取而代之的是一个有力地挺身，崔胜澈发出一声满足的呻吟。

“那就更该担心了。”

“我们珉奎哪里不好吗，又帅又贤惠。”

“我担心的是明浩，那孩子太敏感了，远远看着像铜墙铁壁一样坚不可摧，实际上随便什么磕磕碰碰就会让他外壳之下的内心碎得稀烂。”

“可是你始终都不能帮他做出选择啊，相信你的明浩，也相信相信珉奎吧。”

“崔胜澈，就你有嘴。”后劲突然上来的尹净汉狠狠地在崔胜澈腰窝掐了一把，疯狂地加快速度抽插进更深的地方，崔胜澈有些绝望地闭上研究，完了，现在是彻底说不出话来了。

 

徐明浩抱着膝盖坐在大床的中央，想着应该继续待在这里还是现在就走。

这会，净汉哥应该还在……算了，等天亮了再走吧。

虽然金珉奎留下的气味让他窒息。

他把自己摆成一个“大”字，四仰八叉地横在床上，又无聊地把自己缩成一小坨从床头滚到床尾。

不过他床上功夫还是不错的。徐明浩想着羞红了脸。

“啊！考！”徐明浩一出神就一头撞上了床头柜。

他吃痛地揉着脑袋，伸手撑着桌板坐起身来。手指旁边好像碰到了什么，他好奇地凑近去看。

“圣诞节快乐。——金珉奎”

纸条旁边是精致的包装袋，从里面拿出一个小盒子，盒子里面静静躺着一颗耳骨钉，是一个“8”的形状。

徐明浩眼前突然氤氲起了一层雾气。

“the 8”是他签售用的化名，他曾经告诉他很喜欢“8”这个数字，因为在他的国家这个数字很吉利，而且它像无穷大的符号，好像世界上的一切都可能发生。

原来今晚不是梦。

 

 

“尹净汉，可以给我一个吻吗？”

尹净汉浅金的长发有些凌乱地别在耳后，白炽灯泡劣质的光源从头顶倾斜而下，明晃晃得迷住了徐明浩的眼睛。

单薄的少年颚角在岁月中逐渐凌厉，稚嫩的圆圆的眼睛被时光拉扯得细长。徐明浩总在想为什么会有一个人的发丝会这么柔顺，没有杂色的浅发在指尖略过的时候扑簌簌地攀咬着皮肤轻轻啃噬，正午耀眼的阳光下人类的皮肤居然可以化成纸片般薄的颜色甚至可以看见细小血管中流淌的深红。他回头对着他笑，乌黑的眸子被一笔一画地刻进异国孩子的梦境。

徐明浩恍惚中把指尖穿过发丝，似有似无地蹭着尹净汉耳朵上微密的绒毛。

尹净汉仰头望进徐明浩的瞳孔，笑得纯洁又魅惑。

“好啊。”

他捏住徐明浩的下巴吻了上去。

徐明浩闭上眼睛，樱花吞吐出柔弱的花瓣在微风中微不可察地瑟瑟颤抖，爆溅出新鲜汁水的草梗气味碾过舌尖的感甜味蕾，天空中飞过一只白色的大鸟，一眨眼消失在天际。

 

徐明浩看见了那天正午阳光下的少年互相挥手告别，转身骑上自行车俯冲下校门口的土坡，把风都划开一道裂口。

尹净汉把五指扣入徐明浩的指缝，两人面对面侧身躺着。

“净汉哥，你对于胜澈的感情是怎么样的？”

“沙漠上的风滚草。”净汉浅浅地笑着。

他们成为干涸的沙漠中唯一的两株植物，因为必须选择彼此的宿命而相遇，他们带刺的株茎相互搏杀，把对方的心脏撕得鲜血淋漓。他们易碎而敏感，一往情深而陌路殊途。）他们是世界上最善良，最依赖彼此，却又最孤独的人。

尹净汉太爱自己的弟弟。

可是尹净汉他没有心。

徐明浩似懂非懂地点点头。


	3. 爱的页边距3

九  
“啊对了，我明天要去济州岛出差一周拍外景，你一个人，可以吗？”

“没关系的，放心吧哥。”

“我不在家也要记得吃饭哦，一定要注意身体。”尹净汉揉了揉徐明浩毛茸茸的头发。

金珉奎请求添加您为好友。

手机屏幕突然亮起。尹净汉快速地瞥了一眼，微不可察地叹了一口气，“他也是。”

徐明浩坐在办公桌前，开着电脑也不做事，只是任由细长的手指把手机翻来覆去、拿起又放下。“啊！不行！”徐明浩突然一拍桌子吓得隔壁几桌人都抬头惊恐地看着他。

“不好意思，我……我去外面透口气。”徐明浩抄上手机溜也似地逃离了办公室。

“李硕珉！是不是你！”徐明浩在走廊上克制着音量冲着他的亲故吼着。

“啊？咋了啊。”李硕珉洪亮的声音夹杂着电流声传出听筒，“你说珉奎加你了那事？咳，有什么不好意思的啊，咱们不是相亲相爱的97Line吗！古！七！一！”

徐明浩差点被他的傻瓜亲故给气笑。  
“行了啊，我还上班呢，好好好，挂了，拜。”

那能怎么办，徐明浩苦笑着，反正逃得了现在，在净汉那个家里始终还是会见面的，不如早点说清楚好了，徐明浩下定决心点下了通过验证。

——您已添加金珉奎（梦想是养一只金毛）为好友。

——阿尼哟，the 8 xi~

——你终于加我了！

——圣诞礼物还喜欢吗？

——今天下班可以一起吃饭吗？

不用梦想养一只金毛了，你不如养你自己吧，徐明浩仿佛被一只热情的大狗狗舔舐着脸颊。

“徐明浩，开会了。”

徐明浩没有多想，只简单地回复一句，“好，见面吧。”

 

徐明浩一下班就远远地看见了全副武装的金珉奎。那人在人流中明显有些局促，但在视线遇见徐明浩的一刹那还是强装镇定地向他挥了挥手。

“你怎么来接我了？”徐明浩缓缓停下脚步。

金珉奎有些不快地指了指手机，徐明浩急忙解开锁屏，数目吓人的消息蹦了出来，“不好意思啊，我刚一直开会到现在。”

“没关系的！”金珉奎立刻恢复了愉快的神色，自然地牵过徐明浩的手拉着他钻上保姆车。

“胜澈哥，走吧。”

崔胜澈从驾驶座上扭头和徐明浩打了个招呼，眼神扫过他们牵着的手，徐明浩有些不自在地把手抽了出来，金珉奎有一丝慌乱。

“明浩啊，净汉出差的时候有什么不方便的就打电话给我们，千万不要不好意思，要是你出了什么事我可是很难跟某人交差啊。”

“好。”

 

“赏着花 直到我成为你的烈火，懒惰的狸Burning up，在脑袋里不断浮现着的形形色色，你想要什么 随便选，扫起来装好 全都统统倾吐出来吧 砰砰 香槟碰杯。 ”

吉他的嘶鸣和强烈鼓点的撞击显得格外不合时宜，一车人陷入诡异的沉默，金珉奎几次想开口都被身旁人执拗看向窗外的背影打消了念头。

徐明浩盯着逆向车道呼啸而过的小轿车，按照原来的设想，他这会应该已经礼貌地拒绝了金珉奎然后心灰意冷地独自步行回家了。可是崔胜澈在他就什么都做不了，徐明浩潜意识里不想让和尹净汉相关的人过多地卷入自己的事情来。

 

“不是要去吃饭吗，怎么到你家来了？”徐明浩隐约记得vlive里金珉奎家的布局。

“家里怎么不能吃饭了？”金珉奎露出小虎牙笑着，“有什么是全能小葵不会的吗？”

“明浩啊，你吃饭有什么忌口吗？”

“我没关系的。”徐明浩淡淡地应着。

有些事情错过了一时间的冲动就很难再开口了，更何况徐明浩根本不擅长。

金珉奎并不是没有注意到徐明浩的冷淡，开始他以为是工作太累了直到车上才发觉不对劲，也许还需要一点点时间接近他吧，金珉奎相信自己的耐心，“毕竟再过一会等他吃了我做的饭就是我的人了！”金珉奎乐观地转身钻进厨房。

徐明浩一个人拘谨地坐在沙发上，他环顾四周，金珉奎的家很干净整齐，布局讲究看得出精心设计过的痕迹，茶几上零散着几本还没来得及收拾的杂志，好像是和时尚相关的。

和这样的人生活在一起会很舒服吧。徐明浩有些轻微的洁癖，他伸手捞起那几本杂志码整齐，瞎想什么呢徐明浩。

因为确认不了自己的心意，因为也不懂他的。

自己这份蓬勃汹涌的爱意，究竟是为那个舞台上闪耀着戾气的疯狂梦想，还是为了那个在自己耳边吞吐呼吸的滚烫身躯，是遥不可及的光芒还是触手可及的温暖呢。

到底是什么时候开始失控的呢，或许从他为金珉奎尖叫呐喊的时候就已经走错了，不，不是这样的，徐明浩分明感受到来自两边的力量正在相互攀咬，无论向哪一边多走一步都会被瞬间撕扯成没有价值的碎片。

而金珉奎呢，为什么圣诞节要那样奔跑过来抱住他，为什么要那样对着他笑，为什么要那样牵着他的手。都说隔着屏幕一分真九分假，那么站在他面前向他伸出手去的金珉奎，又有几分呢。

徐明浩魂不守舍地吃完了饭，金珉奎做的菜很好吃，但美味进了口、喉、胃，却丝毫没有刺激起大脑感知愉悦的细胞。

“明浩，”金珉奎停下了他的独角戏，“你是不是不舒服？”

“没有的事，我只是……没事，我吃饱了，我该回去了。”徐明浩抬头挤出一个微笑，起身往门口走去。

金珉奎眼底的光闪烁了一下暗了下去。

徐明浩走到门口，拿起自己的大衣挂在臂弯上。

“徐明浩，你真的对我一点私心都没有吗。”

金珉奎的声音仿佛在念最深沉的歌词。

“不，不是这样的。”嘴巴先大脑一步做出了回答。

徐明浩被金珉奎从背后整个抱住，他感受到金珉奎滚烫的嘴唇在自己体温偏低的脖颈上烙下一个个亲吻。徐明浩的呼吸变得急促起来，胸脯随着啧啧的水声上下起伏，腿一阵阵地发软，靠着金珉奎的双臂才能勉强站立。

金珉奎感觉舌尖突然传来咸咸的触感，他把徐明浩的脸扳过来面对着自己，“明浩，你哭了。”

“我知道。”徐明浩闭紧双眼不顾一切地含住金珉奎的嘴唇，将满脸的泪胡乱蹭在他的脸颊上。

我一定是世界上最贪心的人。

 

徐明浩被打腰拦抱着扔到床上，软软的床垫仿佛要把他纤细的身躯吞没。金珉奎伸手把人捞到怀里，两人胡乱亲吻着脱掉了彼此的衣服。金珉奎的手慢慢从后颈一路游移经过腰线向后穴探去，徐明浩微妙地颤抖了一下，下意识地想合拢双腿，却被金珉奎的膝盖抵住紧紧压在床单上。

“痛吗？”

“嗯，还好……”虽然嘴上这么说着，异物侵入的感觉还是不太自在，徐明浩小幅度地扭动着身体，后穴一张一合地吮吸着金珉奎的手指。

后面已经是泥泞一片了，金珉奎的手还不安分地在他身上点火，触到胸口的时候指尖绕着圈使坏地在那一小点上不轻不重地掐了一把，徐明浩受不了漏出一声失控的呻吟，似乎意识到这一声太过色情，他举起手捂住自己烧红的脸。

“你是真的很容易脸红呀。”金珉奎已经把手指抽了出来，把徐明浩的手掰开按在脑后。

“可以叫我的名字吗？你都没有好好喊过我的名字。”金珉奎语气中有些委屈。徐明浩感到后面已经被热乎乎的东西抵上了。

“金珉奎。”

“哎呀，怎么可以叫得跟班主任点名一样，你这样让人好没有性趣喔。”

“真烦人。”徐明浩发现四肢都被压住了动弹不得，便用力抬头撞了一下金珉奎的脑门，金珉奎委屈地瞪大了眼睛。

“我爱你，金珉奎。”

回应他的是一个有力的挺身。

“啊……你别……一下子……太深……”徐明浩话不成句，那根灼热的东西在自己的身体里进进出出，肆意妄为地顶弄着柔软的肠道，痛觉过后是痒痒的快感，惹得徐明浩脚趾都蜷缩着。金珉奎有一下没一下地亲吻着徐明浩的额头和脸颊，手指托在脑后胡乱揉着汗津津的头发。

金珉奎床上不爱讲话，偶尔脑子发热冒出一句没头没脑的骚话，徐明浩也不搭理他只是脸颊发烧，听的人不好意思，说的人更不好意思，下面也胀大了一圈，于是更卖力地在徐明浩体内捣弄着。

最后徐明浩被折腾得几乎晕倒在金珉奎怀里，他小口小口喘着气，手被握住放在金珉奎的东西上来回撸动等待他最后一轮释放。

“怎么每次一和你见面就搞到床上来。”徐明浩有些懊恼地锤了一下金珉奎的腹肌。

“因为喜欢你。”金珉奎有些困了，闭着眼睛含含糊糊地说。

“我有什么好喜欢的……”徐明浩撇着嘴扭过头去。

金珉奎突然一个翻身把徐明浩压在身下，结实的胳膊把瘦削的身躯整个环住圈在怀里，他用脸颊在徐明浩颈窝里蹭了蹭，然后仰起脸凑到那人耳边。

“你知不知道，圣诞节那天我跳了窗才逃脱知勋哥的魔爪，在商场里面犹犹豫豫选了好久的礼物，刚准备去你家找你，你就出现在马路对面了，像魔法一样，是吧。”

“生萝卜其实嚼起来好辣呀，辣得我眼泪都快掉出来了，不过为了在某人面前扮酷还是装没事地吞下去了。”

“签售会那天的衣服很好看，蝴蝶结很好看，你的声音也很好听，虽然你全程都语无伦次地不知道在说什么。”

“就算你躲起来我也能看见你，你不溜走也许我们还能更早一些认识。”

“你睡觉流口水，但是真的很可爱。”

徐明浩鼻子有些酸，他装作生气地在金珉奎头上轻轻敲了一下，又伸开手指在他发丝间仔细地一下一下梳理。

“金珉奎，你好重，我要压死了，快下去。”

“我不。”


	4. 爱的页边距4

十  
“知道啦~”尹净汉闭着眼睛都能想像到徐明浩抱着手机在床上打滚的样子，听筒里也确实传来了噗噗的摩擦声。

“我还以为净汉哥会不高兴来着。”徐明浩停在床的中央抱着膝坐成小小一团，手指在床单上戳来戳去。

“怎么会呢，我只是担心你，不过看到你这样我就放心了。”

“不过济州岛的橘子真的很甜，等我回去带点给你。”

“嗯，好，你们别玩太过火了啊~”尹净汉在徐明浩恼羞成怒之前挂断了电话。他翻过身，伸出手指戳了戳旁边乖巧睡着的孩子可爱的苹果肌，慵懒的嗓音低喃，“济州岛最甜的小橘子。”

 

“今天不要啊，我最近项目正中期最忙的时候，下班我都快散架了。”徐明浩用手指顶住一开门就扑上来的金珉奎胸口让他乖乖地退后一小步。

“哦，不要就不要……那，抱一下总可以吧。”

徐明浩跳上去搂着金珉奎的脖子，腿顺势缠在他腰间，在他怀里笑得咯咯叫，“好久不见。”

明明才一天，金珉奎跟着傻笑。

金珉奎就这么挂着这个人形挂件走进厨房，“饿了吗，想吃什么吗？”

吃晚饭之后，金珉奎径直倒在客厅的沙发上，“明浩明浩，我做了菜了，帮我洗盘子好不好，我不喜欢洗盘子。”

徐明浩看着沙发上撒娇打滚的大块头笑出了声，认命地把桌子上散乱的盘子拾掇好搬进洗碗池。

净汉哥从来不让他洗盘子，从大学那会就是做饭洗碗全部一手承办，每次想帮忙都被连说带推地赶出来。不过，这种微妙的照顾人的感觉还不错。徐明浩不知道为什么洗着盘子也忍不住嘴角上扬。

金珉奎打开了电视，叉开腿倚在靠背上，心不在焉地瞄两眼电视又瞄两眼徐明浩，所以当毛茸茸的小脑袋执拗地挤到自己耳边的时候也没有特别被吓到。徐明浩把自己整个塞进小男友的怀里，仿佛测试舒适度一样在金珉奎身上蹭来蹭去，被一双手臂捉住之后才安稳下来。

“你比我想像的粘人多了。”金珉奎有些神奇地闻着徐明浩脖子里的味道，“上次你来的时候我还以为我永远也接近不了你了。”

“我就是这样啊，本质粘人精，你嫌烦不？”徐明浩轻轻撞了一下后面。

“当然不了！”

徐明浩的爱是这样，初见总会怯生生冷冰冰，但是只要不设戒备地张开怀抱，他就会小跑着扑向你：可但凡你露出一丝犹疑退缩，他就会不带留恋地离开。也许这就是他总是有善良温暖的人环绕身旁的原因，也许这就是他给别人的爱坚定又易碎的原因。

“你对时尚感兴趣？”徐明浩的视线落在茶几上的杂志上，似乎比上次又添了几本。

“对啊，爱豆的衣品也是很重要的，不过只要是我喜欢，没进公司之前我还想着当模特呢。我觉得明浩你的时尚感就很好诶，私服很有感觉来着。”

“那可不，我以前可是净汉哥同行诶，在圈子里还是有点名气的，虽然好久不干了但敏感还是在的，要不是……”徐明浩眉飞色舞地说着突然像卡碟一样愣住了一秒。

“怎么了？”

“下次机场想不想试试8 style？”

 

年轻的小情侣总是有说不完的甜腻废话，更何况徐明浩发现他和金珉奎在很多方面的爱好都十分相似，如果只是朋友的话应该也会非常投机。徐明浩坐到脚都麻了才惊觉时钟已经走到了十一点。

“太迟了，我得回去了，明天还要上班。”

“啊……不能在我这睡嘛……”

“我还要换衣服啊，总不能穿着皱巴巴的西服上班呀。”

“那你下次带几件衣服放我这！”金珉奎腮帮气鼓鼓的。

“好。”

 

“队长？”徐明浩强忍住自己鞠躬的欲望。

崔胜澈正一个人坐在餐桌面前撑着头发呆，“明浩啊，你回来啦。”

“今天净汉哥不是已经出差了吗？来找他？”徐明浩边说边脱下外套。

“我来……诶，我也不知道……”崔胜澈苦恼地揉着头发。

徐明浩拿出一瓶啤酒，“跟哥吵架了吗？”

“嗯……我也不知道怎么回事，我明明一直知道的，但是这一次却失控了。”

对于尹净汉和崔胜澈来说，这样的对话也许已经进行了上百次，频繁到几乎成为他们关系的一个部分。

“那孩子是怎么回事？”

“他跟我告白，我没有拒绝。”

“……”

“做吗？”

“做。”

 

没有人能留住尹净汉，他温柔得像一滩水，甜甜腻腻地让人沉醉，同时剥夺你的呼吸令人窒息。

在每一个梦里有他的人记忆中，他总是相似的，一如既往的轻盈、苍白、纯洁、诱惑。喉咙深处漏出慵慵懒懒的音调仿佛伊甸园的毒蛇，却以天使的面容示于凡尘。

只不过崔胜澈的天使诞生于一片蔚蓝的海。

他们在滚热的洗沙上踢踏着拖鞋踩下一深一浅的脚印，又被海浪轻轻吞抹掉痕迹。崔胜澈把尹净汉高高举向耀眼的太阳，虎口按压在腰窝惹得他笑个不停，伏在崔胜澈颈窝里耸动着肩膀。

海的颜色染上他的发梢，仿佛北海深处来的妖精，下一秒就会在阳光下化作一串泡沫。撞击在岸边的浪花沾湿了尹净汉的衬衣，紧贴皮肤的感觉并不好受，他索性多解了两颗纽扣，让海风一股脑灌进来，把衬衣背后吹得鼓鼓胀胀，白皙漂亮的锁骨从领口肆无忌惮地暴露在灼热的光线之下。

尹净汉看起来似乎很喜欢海，他闭着眼睛在沙滩与海水的边界凌乱着脚步乱走着。崔胜澈盯着那一双纤细的脚踝，看着圆润的足跟在细沙上压出一抹鲜艳血色，悬在空中又刹那间消失。

吻的触感软软的，夹杂着海水的咸味被悉数吞吃下去。莲蓬头洒下的水流触到肌肤蒸腾起薄薄的雾气，发丝间还沾黏着让人不舒服的盐粒，一颗颗小小的硬块从发际滑落到脊背，又被揉搓进身体更深的地方。

 

这次是因为一个叫夫胜宽的孩子，只不过济州岛真的有好多海啊，多得令人绝望，蓝得令人绝望。

那片海原本属于他崔胜澈一个人。

于是暴雨侵袭了海滩，徒留断垣颓干、满地狼藉，然而天空却从不怜悯大地上的殃灾，自顾自地阴晴晦暗着。

崔胜澈觉得自己一辈子可能都不会吃橘子了。

一杯杯啤酒灌下肚子，崔胜澈酒劲有些上来了。

“他为什么不上你！”他崩溃地向徐明浩大吼。

徐明浩刚才一直安安静静地听着，此时眼底突然闪过一丝波澜，瞬间又归于平静。

 

“你也是风滚草吗？”徐明浩沉默了一会问道。

崔胜澈突然泄了气一般低垂下头去，伸手把酒杯碰倒在桌上，杯底残留的酒顺着杯沿在洁白的桌布上缓缓浸染开来。

“其实有时候我们五个都快觉得你也是SVT的一员了，大家都很喜欢你，就像，我们的吉祥物一样。以前我不觉得，现在每一次来到这里，就好像回家一样，感谢你来到我们身边，感谢你来到这里，真的。”

崔胜澈眼眶红红的，两只胳膊垫在脑袋底下，趴在桌角看上去像一只沾湿了翅膀瑟缩着的乌鸫鸟。

“没关系的，你永远是最了不起的队长。”徐明浩走过去轻轻拍着崔胜澈的肩。

 

风滚草吗……

我不是，但我可以是，为了你，尹净汉。


	5. 爱的页边距5

十一  
恋爱是这样一种东西，毫不相干的灵魂从地平线漫无目的地出发，游荡着掉进小行星绕转的轨道。直到油盐酱醋都用同一个牌子，直到眼鼻口目都带上另一个人的影子，心脏跳动的频率都趋于同步，爱成了习惯，恋人之间就再难分离开来。

费了好大劲把哭喊着“我们SVT一定要在一起啊”的崔胜澈拖到尹净汉床上安顿下来，徐明浩看了看钟居然已经快三点了。

胃里突然一阵翻江倒海，晚饭吃得太早了，吃完一直坐着积了食，刚又和崔胜澈喝了酒，徐明浩翻出几粒药胡乱咽了下去，头沾上枕头就陷入了昏睡。

徐明浩真的是累了，最近几天项目进度一直很紧，为了能和金珉奎多呆一会，徐明浩把时间一秒掰成两秒用，从屁股刚挨上办公室的椅子就一刻不停歇地忙碌着，这才顺利翘掉了加班。工作除了忙和累倒是没有太大问题，徐明浩最近总是不断接到经纪公司的电话，没想到刚来韩国时候被尹净汉拖去的帮忙的那次拍摄，几张样片让公司相中了徐明浩，想挖他做内部的摄影，主要是觉得他能力不错也不是圈内人应该可以不用在工资上太破费。

徐明浩苦笑着也不知道该怎么拒绝这坚持不懈的邀约，如果公司知道了他和金珉奎的关系怕是避之不及吧，可是这种事情又怎么能摆到明面上来说。

“不过，你真的没有关系吗。”尹净汉感到懊悔极了。

“嗯……那个事也过去那么久了，应该没事，不过肯定是不会答应的了。”徐明浩犹犹豫豫地掰着手指，“净汉哥，你帮我跟公司那边说说吧。”  
“好的没问题，你也不要想太多了，有事给我打电话，拜。”

就像尹净汉所说的一样，徐明浩总是披着唬人的怪物外衣，看似百毒不侵恣意潇洒，天生的信赖感让人轻易地对他诉说疾苦，其实疼痛会经过耳蜗实实在在一刀一刀地扎在心脏里，可靠的人总是需要在双倍的痛苦泥沼中艰难地自我救赎。 

尹净汉对上徐明浩眼睛的第一秒就知道，所以他用几年的照顾与陪伴来将那道防线砸得粉碎，并且教会徐明浩如何在畏惧的时候也可以躲在别人的背后，而不是用没有庇护的赤裸肉身直面世界的负面，甚至是恶意。可惜，徐明浩在这方面从来不是有悟性的学生，当一切向他袭来的时候，还是晚了一步，于是一瞬间变得千疮百孔。

最近徐明浩的梦境中总是弥漫着不安的摇晃与动荡，金碧辉煌的水晶吊灯悬挂在高高的天花板上，吊坠相互撞击发出异常清亮的声音，仿佛下一秒就会碎裂成千万份，然后一股脑地掉下来，一呼一吸都是无解的毒药。

徐明浩颤栗了一下从睡梦中坐起来，还好没有迟到，准确来说才睡了两个小时，背后的衣服已经被汗浸湿了，不如起来洗个澡吃点东西吧。

走出房门的时候，徐明浩发现崔胜澈已经走了，估计是睡醒了觉得丢人就偷偷溜走了，留下一张皱皱巴巴的小纸条说不好意思麻烦你了以后请你吃饭，徐明浩觉得好笑，放下纸条顺手给尹净汉报了一个平安。

好饿啊。徐明浩感到胃里空空如也，胃酸腐蚀着胃壁火烧得疼。虽说净汉哥临走前千叮万嘱要他好好吃饭，可是就自己这烂厨艺做出来的东西一口都咽不下去，而且上班几乎也没有时间去买菜，徐明浩这几天几乎都是全麦切片吃到饱或者泡面。

可是珉奎做菜真的好好吃，徐明浩抱着臂等待着微波炉发出叮的一声，要是有金氏外卖早餐服务就好了，不过他也很忙就是了，昨天还答应了去他那里住几天，今天晚上先回来一趟再去他家吧。徐明浩抱着手臂斜倚在壁橱上等待着微波炉里的东西旋转着加热。

胃里绞痛的感觉丝毫没有缓解，甚至还愈演愈烈。徐明浩皱起眉头想要伸手揉一揉，突然失去了意识，顺着壁橱，缓缓地滑落在地上。

 

十二  
徐明浩做了一个长长的梦，梦中不再有破碎的水晶吊灯，而是聚光灯下孤立无援的自己，站在宝石与荆棘堆积而成的垃圾场中央，抱着一团小小的火苗，双手难以承受火焰的炽烤却无法将之舍弃。

他永远无法忘记那些肆无忌惮的恶意和隐藏在漂亮面孔之下的丑陋，以及一切的一切给他带来的长久的痛苦梦魇。

徐明浩坐在上铺把小腿垂下来摇晃着，“净汉哥，其实我有一些犹豫。”

尹净汉从作业中抬起头来，摘下了眼镜把头发别到耳后，“怎么讲？”

“就是，我很喜欢匿名环境的评价，那样让我感觉到自己被时刻关注着，注视着，甚至喜爱着。可我有时候又会在想自己值不值得这样的关注，也许我的作品真的，没有意义，或者很愚蠢。也许有一天，我枯竭了，我做不出好的东西的时候，那些注视着我的目光，会不会想要杀死我。”

“明浩，你太在意别人的评价了。咱们创作的初衷不是为了具象自己内心闪烁的火花吗，摄影、绘画、设计，无论你想做什么，那都永远是一个人的修行。”

“在意吗……我好喜欢可是也好畏惧，我感觉每一天都走在鲜花与掌声之中，却又同时战战兢兢地踏入荆棘丛。我真的好羡慕你的无拘无束，仿佛从出生就拥有的自然随性的天赋。”

“我们明浩也很棒的好吗，你还记不记得你上学期的结语，再大胆一点，再大胆一点。”

毕业，成为职业摄影师，创作，获奖……一切循规蹈矩而蓬勃出仿佛永远不会湮灭的骄阳，直到那一场无妄之灾将美好的琉璃小屋击得粉碎。抄袭，剽窃，道德，强盗……一个有一个沉重的词语像枷锁一般残忍地落在徐明浩单薄的肩膀上，他长大嘴巴，却吐不出一个辩解的词汇来。一个人的沉默瞬间点燃了千百个人的怒火，没有感情的词语和字符大吵大闹，汇合成为惊悚的庞然大物，牵连着恶意与冤屈一齐浇在徐明浩头上。

“明浩，你还好吗？跟我聊聊吧。”

“我没事的，哥。”

“求求你了，跟我聊聊吧，跟我聊……”

徐明浩面无表情地挂断了电话。

直到尹净汉找到安安静静躺在床上机械地滑动着漆黑的手机屏幕疯狂地抱住他时，徐明浩才在温暖的怀中爆发出压抑了很久的暴雨。

此后世间少了一位天才的摄影师，多了一位看上去有些拘谨的小白领。

 

徐明浩在梦魇中感到有人拉住了他的手，他猛然睁开眼瞥见黑暗中一团模糊身影，像扑向汪洋中央唯一一根浮柴一样，徐明浩紧紧抱住那个身影，不受控制地颤抖着。

“明浩，明浩，醒醒。”

徐明浩睁开眼睛看到李硕珉担心的脸。李硕珉刚从睡梦中醒来有些懵懵的，胳膊还保持着握手的姿势，脸上被衣袖的褶皱压出红红的印痕，徐明浩冷静了一会，突然笑了出来。

“你的脸。”  
“你还笑呢，吓死我了，我去我哥家拿东西的时候看见就那样倒在地上，一动不动的，我还以为……”

徐明浩看着李硕珉快哭出来的样子，赶紧伸手捧住他的脸，“没事了，没事了啊。”

 

十三  
“净汉哥！你回来了！”徐明浩一开门见到躺在客厅沙发上尹净汉。

“几天不见，”尹净汉在徐明浩屁股上打了一巴掌，“会乱吃东西了啊，会晕倒了啊，你这个样子金珉奎也不节制节制。”

“说什么呢哥？”尹净汉真的是在徐明浩生气的边缘屡次试探却踩不中雷的神仙人，徐明浩刚咧着最要发作就迎上清爽的笑脸问他肚子饿了吗要不要吃饭。

“饭我就不吃了，待会还要去珉奎家。”

“哎，果然是儿大不中留啊。”尹净汉假装伤心地摇摇头，“不过，过两天他们不是就要休假了吗，那会有你们粘的，还急这一个晚上？”

“是这样吗，珉奎都没跟我说。”徐明浩顿了顿，“啊，那个胜澈哥……”

“他们放假干脆我也休息一段时间吧，还可以一起出去玩一玩。”

“净汉哥。”

……

“谢谢你，明浩，胜澈会很开心有你这个弟弟的。他这个人明明是个小孩子脾气却负担了太多的事情，明明累得快要撑不下去了在成员们面前还是他们的队长，我一直都知道，可是我不能去问，不能去说，我太害怕他因为我动摇，或者在我某一天离开的时候，他一个人会走不下去。我都知道，可是我还是讲了好过分的话，我也不知道为什么突然就说出了那种话。”

尹净汉盘腿坐在沙发上，肩膀耸起来用手臂撑着脚踝，长发散乱着看不见表情。

虽然是一团无根的风滚草，但是他始终还是那个温柔善良的尹净汉，温柔对待全世界，而善良只限于真正能走近他身边的人，比如李硕珉，比如徐明浩。

尹净汉对崔胜澈从来只谈性不说爱，因为爱让人绝望，浅尝一口就像罂粟花一样让人成瘾，因为自由自在的灵魂不允许束缚，不可以有牵挂，因为想要获得之前必须衡量失去之时承受的痛苦，因为害怕失去害怕受伤，所以从来不是

“你有点爱上崔胜澈了吧？”

尹净汉的心脏突然像被钝器击中一样，他有些慌张地躲闪着眼神。

 

“喂，珉奎呀。嗯？净汉哥在这呢，好啊，嗯，待会见。”

“怎么了？”

“他们说来咱们庆祝哥回归。”尹净汉一脸黑人问号。

说是为净汉接风，其实就是珉奎硕珉顺荣几个吵吵闹闹地一路杀过来团团围住尹净汉转圈，然后又把徐明浩架过来加入包围圈，最后大喊“欢迎你们回家”五六遍才把人放在沙发上。 

尹净汉被孩子们突如其来的迷惑行径感染到了跟着一起傻笑，眼神对上刚刚进门的崔胜澈，有些尴尬地一下收住了表情。崔胜澈仿佛无事发生一样，自然地换好鞋子贴着他坐在沙发上，顺手捉住尹净汉的一只手捏在掌心。

尹净汉有些困惑地转头看着崔胜澈，却撞进一双格外平静的眼睛，想说什么始终还是憋回去了。

“我们六个去旅游吧！”孩子们也并不是单纯来嬉闹的，权顺荣简单整理了一下刚才在金珉奎家里开小会的全部内容。

“明浩，你单位那边方便吗？”

徐明浩咬着牙根点了点头，因为金珉奎正眼巴巴地看着他，这算什么事啊，刚来新地方就这请假那请假，徐明给感觉自己的奖金在插翅飞走。

不过还是大家都在一起比较好。

“我想去游乐园！”权顺荣举手。“海边海边，这个天海边人少。”

眼看着又要吵成一团，“那就去有游乐园的海边吧。”尹净汉脱口而出，然后突然意识到什么一样停住了。

孩子们被突如其来的寂静搞得有些不知所措，都回头看着崔胜澈。

“去海边的游乐场吧。”崔胜澈做出决断后便起身离开了，挨个拍拍欢呼雀跃的孩子们，只留尹净汉在沙发上尴尴尬尬地一个人坐着出神。

 

十四  
徐明浩看着金珉奎大得可以把他人都可以塞进去的行李箱一头黑线，“你这是搬家还是旅游啊？”说着伸手打开行李箱帮他断舍离。  
金珉奎有些不好意思地挠挠头，饶有兴致地盯着地下蹲成小小一团正努力往外掏东西的身影，“徐明浩你这样好像一个小媳妇哦。”

一记肘击差点让金珉奎跪在地上。

行吧，金珉奎揉着小腿，眼泪汪汪地记下了这个血的教训：原来徐明浩还是个暴力甜心。

眼瞧着行李箱空出一大半，徐明浩回头瞅了一眼自己手边的轻便小包，灵机一动把包捞过来塞进空档里，“刚好诶！”徐明浩兴奋地打了一个响指，“拜托你了，珉奎先生~”

金珉奎眼前是徐明浩带着些许得意的明快笑容，从俯视的角度来看，徐明浩的小脸还有一点肉乎乎的，嘴角划出可爱的括号纹，金珉奎感觉心里一颗甜甜的彩虹糖炸裂开来，简直要抱着死沉的行李箱飘忽忽飞到天上去。

“净汉哥，你好了没，他们到楼下了喔。”“来了来了。”

他们租了一辆车，请经纪人小哥帮忙开车接送，几个人在后座上倒头就睡也不玩不闹，东倒西歪地像一滩熊猫团子，空气中只剩音量不大的轻音乐与均匀喷吐的鼻息。

一下车李硕珉权顺荣金珉奎几个小朋友就炸锅了，上蹿下跳东奔西跑什么都要玩，结果上了设施又吓得脸色苍白直说打死也不玩了。

徐明浩向来是喜欢这种刺激的玩乐的，正期待地搓搓手准备上场，又被七八只手团团摁住，说他身体才好不能受这种激烈动荡。徐明浩撇着嘴在旁边生着闷气，看着他们在高空哇哇乱叫又觉得好笑，心里又痒痒的还得承受过度保护的甜蜜痛苦。

金珉奎也是，一进游乐园就溜得无影无踪，不知道和他们跑到哪里疯去了，净汉哥他们躲在室内打游戏也没个人影，搞得我跟一个出来玩的一样，徐明浩开始有些委屈了。

徐明浩百无聊赖地嘎吱嘎吱咬着薯片，突然腰侧伸出一双胳膊，吓得他差点把薯片甩出去，“金珉奎，你疯了？”金珉奎拦腰把徐明浩从长椅上捞起来放在地上，拉着手就把人拽着往前跑去。

刚才不还说我是病人呢吗，老子防晒还没擦，徐明浩手里甚至还攥着刚才来不及放下的薯片袋子。

徐明浩被整个塞进摩天轮的车厢里。什么嘛，这么老土，徐明浩看着对面满头大汗、气喘吁吁却摘下口罩露出一脸期待和兴奋的金珉奎，心里爆发出一阵爆笑，为了保护一下自己男友创造的小氛围还是憋了回去。

说实话，这个氛围真有那么一些……诡异。

观览车摇摇晃晃地上升着，脚底的人慢慢缩小着尺寸，逐渐与天空相接，坐立不安的恋人与空气中跳动的荷尔蒙，一切出阁的行为在狭小的密闭空间中变得顺理成章起来。  
不过这个人什么情况，第一次谈恋爱吗？徐明浩眼见着金珉奎的兴奋逐渐变成窘迫，于心不忍地踢了他一脚，金珉奎仿佛抓住了救命稻草一般抬头望着徐明浩。

“你吃不吃薯片。”

金珉奎认输地把薯片嚼得震天响仿佛在跟无辜的油炸土豆薄片置气。

徐明浩仿佛看见了几分钟前的自己，突然被戳到笑点咯咯笑了起来，一边双手揉搓着金珉奎有些汗湿的头顶。

“呀，金珉奎，快要到顶了喔，你再不亲我可要再来一圈了。”徐明浩越来越感受到逗大型犬的乐趣了。

徐明浩乖乖闭上眼睛仰起脸。

金珉奎被惹得满脸通红，抱着薯片袋子指尖都僵硬了。

金珉奎瞪大了双眼看着徐明浩突然凑近的脸，嘴唇上轻轻地略过一瞬间温热的触感。

“你这个是啵啵，不是亲……”

徐明浩揪着金珉奎的衣领堵上了他的嘴，半句话还没说出来就化成了暧昧的轻声呜咽，直到两个人因为缺氧呼吸变得急促起来，才轻轻咬了一下他不听话的舌尖退了出去。

金珉奎发现怀里的人突然没了动静，“明浩？你怎么亲完就怂啊？”

“滚，”金珉奎胸口受到一记重击，“你爸爸恐高。”

 

清清凉凉的夜风仿佛将海边特有的咸腥味冲淡了些许，尹净汉和崔胜澈一前一后地牵着手在海边小路上走着，掌心传来暖暖的体温，仿佛一对真正的情侣那样。

“孩子们都睡了吧，疯了一天吃完饭还玩了那么多游戏。”

“嗯。”

“这边风景好像真的很好，我想明天给孩子们拍拍照片，说不定还可以送一些给你们下次回归用。”

“那再好不过了。”

“之前你们公司想聘明浩来着，不过之前跟你讲过应该是不可能了，真可惜啊，不然明浩和珉奎还能多呆在一起一会。”  
“嗯。”

“崔胜澈，为什么对我这样。”

尹净汉停住脚步，两只手臂被拉得长长的悬在空中。

“没有啊，我们不是一直这样吗。”

当然不是这样的。

“你是不是还在生气，我真的很抱歉那天说了很过分的话。”

“不会的，我真的不在意的，我不也没有控制好情绪吗，我……”尹净汉用力把崔胜澈拽向自己，扳着肩膀把他转过来面向自己。

崔胜澈冷淡的双眼突然心虚似的瞥开到一边，再对上尹净汉双眸的时候眼圈一瞬间红了，泪水夺眶而出，“这样对我不公平，见到你这张脸我还能说得出什么，尹净汉你就是个黑天使。”崔胜澈几天以来积压的情绪突然在此刻迸发出来，随着泪水倾泻汹涌，他伏在尹净汉肩膀上哭得上气不接下气。

崔胜澈暴雨般的泪水逐渐化作无声的啜泣，他哭得脱了力，倚着尹净汉并排坐在海边高高的栏杆上，海风迎面吹来，尹净汉的长发飘动拂过他的脸弄得他鼻尖发痒。

“还记得吗，我们第一次相遇就在海边，那时候你还是银色的头发，在海边就染上大海的颜色，在沙滩上就染上砂砾的金色，就像现在的发色一样。你总是在世界每一个角落里行走着，你第一次见我就告诉我你是一个不能停歇、命中注定的旅行家，因为一旦待在原地久了之后，你的皮肤就会像美人鱼一样干涸，所以要回到海里去，等到皮肤上的裂痕痊愈了之后，再回到陆地上来。”

“可是，你说谎了，你被困在首尔的小屋子里面了。那里有硕珉，有明浩，有……”崔胜澈轻轻叹了一口气，从尹净汉身上坐起来，眯着眼睛看向远处浓稠夜色下隐隐约约的海平面。

“谢谢你记着我的每一点细碎的压力和苦恼，谢谢你让明浩代替你来安慰我，虽然我一直在奢望着能够有那么一天，我也可以住进你的小房子里。”

“你明明不是不会爱人，我不愿相信我们在一起度过的漫长时光中，感受到的、看见的、听到的那些东西里面，都只是你的善良而已。明明谁的心思你看一眼就明白，为什么就是不愿意看一眼镜子里的自己呢。我的爱不会伤人，我不会让它伤害你的。我也可以好好努力让我的爱变得不那么炽热，不那么沉重，我只是希望你可以不用害怕，再靠近我一点点，一点点就好，不要再逃走了，尹净汉。”

徐明浩的话语突在此时然闪现在尹净汉脑海里，是爱吗，这几天的犹疑困惑与崔胜澈突然变得冷淡的恐慌此刻搅合在一起，真真切切地在心脏某处疼痛了起来。尹净汉就像一个自诩天才的叛逆少年，在完美无缺的计划得逞的前夕被抓了个现行。

“我脑子好乱啊……”

“我现在不需要答案，我可以等你。”崔胜澈用手撑着站起身来，拍拍膝盖上的灰尘，跳下栏杆准备往回走。

平静幽深的海面上倒映着天空中的星星点点，随着海浪的起伏摇曳闪烁着，如果天上的星星不小心掉进了水里，那么它可以和水面上这些闪光做伴吗，它会不会感到一丝孤独。尹净汉将一口夹杂着盐粒和湿气的海边的清凉空气深深吸进肺里。

“我们在一起吧。”

崔胜澈分明看见了天上的星星掉进了尹净汉的眼睛里。


	6. 爱的页边距6

十五

“前辈，可以帮我做一下这个表吗，我今天发烧实在撑不住了，这个表明天还急着用，拜托拜托了。”

后辈的脸烧得红扑扑的，本来就很晚了办公室里除了徐明浩和他再没有其他人。徐明浩蹙着眉看了一眼钟，稍作纠结还是心软应承了下来，手指敲击键盘的速度不由得又快了一倍。

SVT又要巡演了，这次是世巡，明天就要开第一场了。今天他们也照例约在尹净汉家里作演出前的动员小会兼告别宴，徐明浩心里干着急也没有用，数据还是得一项一项处理，快不得也马虎不得。

急急匆匆赶回来正好在楼下遇见刚准备上车的成员们，众人见到他都兴奋坏了，七手八脚地拍拍肩摸摸头发，搞得徐明浩心里又是愧疚又有些感动。

金珉奎花了些力气把他从人堆包围里捞出来，拽着胳膊走向稍远一些的角落里，“我还以为今晚见不到你了……”金珉奎低着头，看着两双手握在一起摇晃着。

“我这不是来了吗。”徐明浩眯起眼睛看着自己十分委屈的大型犬，忍不住抽出手来摸摸他的头顶，“对不起珉奎，让你久等了。”

“下次见就要一个月以后了，我也不知道能不能和你联系，公司可能会收手机，你……记得要看我的直播。”

虽然是以前追星时习以为常的事情，现在从自己男友嘴里说出来着实有些奇怪，徐明浩突然笑了出来。

“内，珉奎还有什么事情要叮嘱我的呀~”

“好好吃饭，不要生病。”

“这就没了？你就不怕我跑了？”

“不怕！我可是超绝帅气魅力无限的门面金珉奎大人呢！”可爱中透露着欠扁，徐明浩忍住了锤他一下的冲动，只轻轻地在他脑门上敲了一下，却被迅速地捉住了手。

“庆祝我们第一次异地恋，要想我，每天都要想，不可以想别人，不然……”金珉奎一口咬住徐明浩手背，小虎牙磕出圆圆的浅坑。

金珉奎并没有带着平时的嬉笑语气，而是很认真地一字一句地说着，弄得徐明浩平白伤感起来，眼底的情绪被快速捕捉到，金珉奎立刻换上了明快的大狗狗一般的温暖笑容。

“告别啵啵。”金珉奎笑嘻嘻地把脸凑近。

徐明浩无奈地摇了摇头，攀着金珉奎的肩膀踮起脚来。

“咔擦”，刺眼的闪光灯穿破黑夜，吓得金珉奎赶紧松开了手往后退了一步，徐明浩下意识地挡在金珉奎前面，两人一齐往闪光来源处望去。

黑暗中走出李硕珉傻笑的脸和在他肩膀上笑弯了腰的尹净汉，这个画面不用脑子就知道发生什么了。

“净汉哥！”

“帮你留个纪念睹物思人，真不好意思打扰到你们了，你们继续。”尹净汉故意加重“你们”两个字的音节，果然精准打击得徐明浩耳尖发烫，得逞之后便带着他的傻瓜快速逃离犯罪现场。

“一个月后见。”

“嗯，一个月后见。”

金珉奎望着徐明浩泛红的脸颊，突然一把把人揉进怀里，头深深埋进颈窝里，又在脸颊上落下一个轻飘飘的吻，然后头也不回地跑进夜色中。

回到家里就收到了一张密密麻麻的日程表，徐明浩把它打印出来贴在墙上，仔细看了看又拿起水笔在角落里画了一只有些丑丑的金毛。

距离从来是最难跨越的海洋，如果有人能够穿越那片海浪与风暴奔跑者来拥抱你，爱的意义就无限扩大了，直到海洋变成早餐里的一杯热牛奶。

徐明浩很久没有像这样毫无负担地向一个人张开双臂了，赤裸无间的两颗心坦诚相对。虽然因为金珉奎有事说事的性格，两个人总是小吵小闹不停歇，不过徐明浩很开心拥有这种并不伤及感情甚至说是某种特定情趣的争吵，金珉奎的开朗单纯对于他来说就是最好的解药。

因为几个月后一定会再重逢，因为一定会扑进彼此温暖的怀抱，所以日子就像将来一百年都不会变更泾向的江河一样缓缓流淌着。

 

十六  
公司——珉奎家——家，稳定的三点轮转突然少了一角，虽然只是回归到过去几年早已养成习惯的两点一线，但是人一旦尝过软软的棉花糖，就不再愿意啃咬坚硬的波板糖了。

“明浩啊，你是不是认识SVT的金珉奎啊？”徐明浩瞳孔地震。

“啊，什么SVT，我一个社畜从来不追星的。”虽然演技不好，但是装傻还是比较熟练的。

“就经常在楼下接你那个又高又帅的男孩子，我总看着好眼熟，你男朋友啊？”

“想什么呢啊，那是我舍友他弟。”徐明浩随口扯着谎，表面强装镇定其实心里早就慌成一团，还好这时刚好跳出一条邮箱收件提醒，他像抓住救命稻草一样用工作来了的借口推开了八卦的同事。

徐明浩喘了一口气，回神去看新到的邮件，“发件人，N-A-S-A，诶？”我我我这是要被美国航天局抓走了吗，鼠标颤抖着点开了链接，加载了一会蹦出了一张卡通航天员的图片，面罩上挖空的地方是金珉奎笑得傻气的脸。

“从月亮上发送来的消息，请您接收。”

徐明浩总觉得博物馆还是什么别的地方立着的拍照机很傻，明明拍下的脸转个头就能看见，非要传上云端走那么一遭再回到自己这里，现在看起来倒是平添了几分郑重的仪式感。

兜兜转转，再死心塌地地回到你身边，这是金珉奎的独家浪漫。徐明浩幸福地闭上了逐渐湿润起来的眼睛。

“徐明浩，组长叫你去一下。”

徐明浩急忙站起来，不知道为什么掠过一丝不太好的预感。

一进门就迎上后辈哭红的双眼，徐明浩飞快地看了一眼氛围，心里大概明白了状况，“组长。”

“你知不知道这份文件给公司带来了多大的损失！”组长暴怒着把一叠纸张摔在他面前。

徐明浩捡起文件草草地翻看了一下，果然是那天帮忙做的那份。自己的那部分明明已经复查过两遍，并不需要什么技巧，照理说应该不会出错。只是那时犹豫了一下要不要复核后辈做的那部分，后来因为时间紧迫和对后辈的信赖就没有做，结果却出了大事了。

明显后辈第一次遇见这种状况，慌张之中就说出了徐明浩的名字。

“是我的失误，跟他没有关系。”徐明浩安慰性地看了一眼局促地站在角落里的人。随后后辈便被放了出去。

徐明浩疲惫地回到座位上，心里乱成一团，还是强行打起精神打开存档仔细盘查。

徐明浩在茶水间找到了正望着窗外出神的后辈，轻轻把保温杯放在他身旁，那个人看见徐明浩明显慌乱了起来，对着他不停地鞠躬说着抱歉。

“你回去看了没？知道哪里做错了吗？”徐明浩语气平淡中不乏严肃。

“知道了，对不起前辈，真的对不起。”

“没关系的，下次记住就好了，也是工作疏忽了。”

“是我先……”徐明浩拍了拍后辈的肩打断了他，端起保温杯转身离开了。

“谢谢你！”徐明浩听见身后的人用不大的音量喊着，不让人察觉地叹了长长一口气。

 

十七  
那天以后，徐明浩的邮箱里以平均每两天一封的速度积累着从世界各地跋涉而来的邮件，有时候那些邮件会被邮箱归类到垃圾邮件里去，每次从几百封垃圾邮件中终于扒拉出来金珉奎的傻脸的时候，徐明浩都觉得自己简直毅力堪比移山的愚公，不，是聪明公。

那些顺着服务器以1000Mbps的速度跨越陆地大洋的信件，有时候是金珉奎龇着虎牙霸占整个屏幕，有时候左牵澈右擎仓，边角处还有李硕珉睁圆眼睛飘过的模糊影子，有时候是SVT全员明朗笑着的集体照。

仿佛两人形成了某种默契，徐明浩在平淡的日子里抽空期待着不知何时会到达的、不知从何发出、随机掉落的未知扭蛋，金珉奎固执地在演出间隙跑遍大街小巷寻找着免费拍照机书写无法收到回应的专属情书。时光永远是人最温柔而难捱的折磨，然而拥有了一份彼此心照不宣的期待，就可以跨越所有的峻岭与湍流，也许这就是信件的意义，也是等待的意义。

不过，开玩笑似的，在徐明浩用笔划掉日程上倒数第二格时，再也没有邮件发来了。徐明浩花了半个小时一条一条地在垃圾箱中反复翻找，依旧一无所获。仿佛心上被剜去了一小角，徐明浩心头飘过淡淡的失望，不过更多的还是重逢即将来临的激动。

“还有两天。”徐明浩自言自语。

“叮咚。”徐明浩开门看见行色匆匆的快递员，“您好，快递请签收一下。”  
徐明浩有点奇怪，最近好像也没有买什么东西，拿到手上是一个轻飘飘的信封，三下两下拆开一个轻飘飘的东西翻飞着掉了出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊净汉哥！！！！！！”尹净汉把听筒举得离耳朵两米远。

“巡演最后一场！我可以去现场追星了！”徐明浩咚咚咚跳脚的声音被完整地录进传声筒中。

显然尹净汉不懂追星男孩的乐趣，更不懂徐明浩这位狂饭的激动点，他神奇地看着徐明浩在客厅里面开花冒泡转圈圈，然后又溜进浴室麻溜地洗澡，出来开始仔仔细细地捯饬自己。

“你这是急着要出嫁吗？”尹净汉盒盒笑出声。

回应他的是一串非人类能理解的音节。

金珉奎为他挑的座位，不是离舞台最近的内场站区，是座位最安全舒适、视野开阔的一层看台，徐明浩虽然嘴上嘟囔着说第一次狗现场想离舞台近一些，但是其实全都心领神会。望远镜、背包、钱、手机、充电宝、帽子、衣服、裤子、鞋、脑袋、身子、手，嗯，都在呢，徐明浩摆弄了一晚上他的镜头，都已经全部打包装好了，又临时决定不带了，他决定只用双眼来好好记录下这一晚所有的一切。

伴随着掌声欢呼与激光闪烁，属于世界的耀眼少年们伴随着强劲的鼓点缓缓地踩着升降台出现在迷雾笼罩的舞台上。几束追光打下来，徐明浩看见金珉奎闭着眼睛仰着头，白热的光在他深刻的五官上折射出凌厉的阴影，眼皮上香槟色的偏光眼影夸张又野性。

随着权顺荣的一声“SVT RIGHT HERE”，舞台大亮，金珉奎在瞬间点燃的氛围中跃向天空，仿佛一只不敛兽性的猎豹，攥着张扬的银麦发出威慑万灵的暴怒低吼。

耳边的声浪一阵一阵地冲击着前胸后背，热血喷张伴随着心脏砰砰强烈跳动着，徐明浩微张着嘴巴愣愣地望着台上陌生又熟悉的身影，喊不出一个音节。徐明浩看见内心深处最疯狂的梦想在光芒万丈的舞台上肆意地将汗水洒在地上，踩碎地板一般地伴着巨大音响的振动不知疲倦地蹦跳着，接受欢呼、鲜花与崇拜，与金珉奎拥抱，在世界中央像明天就会死去一样绝望地接吻。

直到最后一首抒情曲的尾声，礼花爆炸，无数亮晶晶的飘带从天而降，金珉奎将手中的一捧玫瑰花瓣冲着镜头撒了出去，仿佛那星星点点正中心脏一般，徐明浩不受控制地流下眼泪。

徐明浩没有看完安可，他摸出尹净汉给他的工作证，悄悄地从安全出口离开了。还没有从冲击中缓和过来，徐明浩感觉自己两颊滚烫烫地在烧，出门便迎上清冷的夜风，他浑身打了一个冷颤，裹紧衣服小跑着奔向后台。

隐隐约约听见外面在放第三遍“阿朱奈斯”，徐明浩顺利找到了正瘫在椅背上玩手机的尹净汉汇合，相比他的轻车熟路，徐明浩简直把局促不安和心虚写在脸上了，还好后台的人忙忙碌碌都没有在意这个行为怪异的人。徐明浩掐着手指数着拍子，终于等到音乐落幕，无数声“克拉们撒浪嘿”吵吵闹闹地交叠在一起，随着话筒回声的语音逐渐消失。

徐明浩看见金珉奎惊喜地大张着嘴巴，愣了几秒向着自己飞奔而来，一如圣诞节那个夹着风雪的晚上，不顾一切地奔跑过来。徐明浩被高高举向天空，又被热情结实的身躯紧紧地抱住。

“晚上去找你。”金珉奎有些沙哑的嗓音中抑制不住激动的颤抖，短暂相遇之后便急匆匆地跟着工作人员离开了。

尹净汉短暂地与李硕珉和崔胜澈打了一个照面，走过来拍拍徐明浩的肩膀。

“回家做饭。”


	7. 爱的页边距7

十八   
其实是尹净汉把人喂饱了，然后强制洗干净之后扭送到床上安置好。 

“他们今晚有庆功宴，怎么说都得到三四点了，不想在床上低血糖晕过去就乖乖听话，今晚我可没时间送你去医院。”说完像哄孩子一样拍拍掖好的被子，转身出去的时候顺便把大灯关了。 

徐明浩抱住屈起的膝盖，把自己蜷缩成小小一团。被子里的温度逐渐被身体蹭得升高了许多，伴随着因为挤压跳动得格外快的心脏，徐明浩的心绪逐渐乱作一团。 

脑海中晃动的多边形琉璃球折射着七彩的光，在墙壁上映照出斑驳一片，欢呼与掌声还未落幕，经久不息地在耳边回荡着仿佛一场盛大而悲壮的战争。 

疯狂的夜晚终于还是抽去了徐明浩最后一丝气力，达到顶端的沸腾之后是彻头彻尾的精疲力尽，不仅仅是动弹不得的四肢与遍布全身的酸痛。 

其实徐明浩这几天一直想找不论是谁聊聊，可是偏偏谁都不在，唯一在身边的尹净汉刚好接了连续几天拍摄夜景的工作，两人总是一个前脚进门，一个急匆匆地拎包就出去了。 

徐明浩承认，因为身边这些令人安心而温暖的存在，自己开始变得软弱而爱撒娇起来。为弥补错误而激增的压力与疲惫，无处诉说的一时逞强后的委屈，漫长距离与思念的温柔折磨，莫名出现没有来由的不安与半夜惊醒的慌乱，以及许许多多无法言说的心情，化作无数根细软的绳索，纠缠在一起绕成无解的千千结。 

所有的问题仿佛都陷入无解的死循环，缓慢地积累着重量，不知不觉间已然压得人喘不过气来。特别是在此时，身体由于疲惫极端弱化下而心就显得格外脆弱敏感。 

还好他就要回来了。 

仿佛只要扑进他的怀抱，问题就会得到解答。 

要不和金珉奎说说吧，不过今晚是肯定不行了，毕竟这么久没有开荤的男人，额，还是蛮可怕的。 

咳，谁想他了。徐明浩莫名其妙地不好意思起来，想也不是，不想也不是，干脆拿起手机刷刷有关SVT的帖子好了。 

啊啊啊啊啊我们队长大人太帅了！   
主舞大人的尊严kkk这是什么人间雨刮器呀~   
DKDKDKnim！撒浪嘿！！超绝vocal啊   
珉奎简直是脸蛋天才！！！声音太苏了！！！！ 

手指不断地滑动着屏幕，镜头果然还是吃粉的怪物，看着预览和精修徐明浩还是感叹拍不出他们现实中的美貌。 

页面停在一条帖子上，徐明浩脑子突然嗡得一片空白。 

本来只是一张平平无奇的后台图，成员们满头大汗地刚从舞台上下来，神情难掩激动。只是徐明浩分明看见了边角上自己，行动远远超出了正常工作人员的范畴。 

珉奎xi在抱着谁啊，不是成员吧？   
是朋友吧……别乱猜你们。   
这么亲密的吗？？   
果然好看的男孩子就爱跟好看的男孩子玩kkk   
哪里好看了？   
不好吧，怎么可以传后台图到网上……   
溜了溜了。 

再刷新帖子就消失了，大概是已经被劝删了。 

半掩的窗户投进清凉的晚风，吹拂着窗帘呼呼拍打在墙壁上。 

 

十九   
徐明浩与金珉奎之间始终存在着某种问题，只不过两个人都心照不宣地刻意回避掉了。 

他们之间的关系，从来不能够搬到明台上展览，甚至不能和除了这座小小的房子以外的任何一人提起。如履薄冰，因为冰下就是不可饶恕的万丈深渊。 

如果说他们的开始是金珉奎的冲动加上徐明浩的私心，但是到目前今天现在此刻，早已变成浓烈炽热的爱意，在看不见的绝望洪流的裹挟之中，固执地攥紧彼此的手。 

尹净汉和崔胜澈不曾有过这种境遇，并不是因为他们的处境不绝望，而是他们向来坚定又决绝，像两朵带刺的野玫瑰互相攀咬着，无畏无惧地盛开在荆棘遍地的荒原。 

可是徐明浩怕得要死。 

他太害怕那些尖利的刺无情地抵在自己的咽喉，那些恶意与肮脏的话语再一次卷土重来。曾经的冤屈之中他尚且可以保持着骄傲的头颅，即使鲜血淋漓，遍体鳞伤。况且这一次，匕首将刀刀扎入肺腑，剜去浑身上下最薄弱的软肉，毫无还手之力。原罪就是徐明浩他自己。 

徐明浩像一只瑟缩的稚鸟，紧紧地依偎着干草堆叠而成的脆弱小窝，企图攀附着那一点点可怜地依托，避免覆巢之灾。 

“你在看什么呢？”徐明浩竟完全没有听见锁孔里钥匙转动的声音，金珉奎带着浓烈的酒气爬上床伸手圈住床角小小的一团。 

徐明浩翻过身本能地回抱了上去，腿自然地勾在胯骨上，“没什么，你喝了好多酒啊……醉了吗？” 

“还……行……”金珉奎发出含糊不清地鼻音，怕是真的醉得不清。 

虽然酒精麻痹了理智，但却让某种原始的本性占据了控制，金珉奎几乎是凭着直觉任由双手在徐明浩身上游走着，手法粗鲁又恰到好处地勾起了徐明浩的欲望。 

“呀，醉鬼金珉奎。”徐明浩的呼吸逐渐变得急促起来，“我有一个疯狂的想法。” 

金珉奎忙着在徐明浩单薄的身体上刻下一团团红色的烙印，连同汗水，檀香味的香水和酒气熏得徐明浩头脑发胀。 

徐明浩暂且无视伏在自己身上的小兽，拍拍他的后背引起注意，“要不，我们公开吧。” 

“说什么呢，你明明知道我们不可以，爱豆怎么可以谈恋爱呢。” 

得到了不假思索的回答。 

徐明浩听见某种微妙的连接断裂的声音，下坠，无底的深渊，粉身碎骨。 

徐明浩没来由地想起分别那天刺眼的闪光灯，金珉奎堂皇地退后，以及手背上兀地抽去的温度与触感。 

原来不止我一个人是胆小鬼啊。 

那一晚的徐明浩被遗弃在风雨交加的寒冷街头。 

金珉奎进入得粗暴又深入，死死地压住徐明浩几乎让他整个陷入床垫里，完全不顾他因为撕裂的疼痛而颤抖的身体。 

徐明浩绝望地呼喊着金珉奎的名字，只换来更加疯狂地顶弄，直到筋疲力尽昏厥过去又被疼醒。仿佛要流干身体里所有的水一般，只有他自己能够分清其中真正饱含情绪的有几分。   
金珉奎伴着酒劲昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。尽管身上的印记还没有消失，射进后穴的浊液缓缓地流出弄得一塌糊涂，徐明浩支撑着散架的身体随意套了一件宽大的衣服，逃离了这个令人窒息的地方。 

 

二十   
徐明浩生病了，公司里的事情刚刚告一段落就彻底病倒了，说不上具体生了什么病，只是整日整日地躺在床上。 

金珉奎自巡演结束之后好几天都没见到他了，每次想来看他都被他以会传染为由拒绝，金珉奎固执地坚持却还是抵不住徐明浩细软的嗓音，只能心软地顺着他来。 

说没有感觉到什么是假的，迷糊的记忆中总觉得那晚不同寻常，却说不出哪里不寻常，还有尹净汉最近对他的稍显生疏又处于正常水平的暧昧态度。最奇怪的还是徐明浩，分明是一个受了一点苦就会显露出粘人精本质的人，现在却躲躲闪闪地不愿意见他。 

所有的猜疑与不安在偶然撞见徐明浩和李硕珉坐在家门附近的河边长椅上聊天之后，化作不可以抑制的怒火。 

徐明浩的脸色看起来有一丝苍白，没有的打理头发软塌塌地趴着，李硕珉说了句什么，抿着嘴笑弯了眼睛。 

“不是生病了吗，怎么坐在外面？”金珉奎努力克制着自己的语气，挤出一个微笑。 

徐明浩抬眼的一瞬间慌张地别过头去，很快又恢复了冷静，“嗯……硕珉我们回家吧。” 

金珉奎脸色一沉，“李硕珉，你该上哪上哪去，我有话跟他说。” 

“呀，金珉奎，你……”李硕珉在徐明浩的眼神示意下闭上了嘴。 

“好。”徐明浩感觉抓住他胳膊的手像铁钳一样收紧，仿佛要死死嵌进他的皮肉。 

金珉奎拽着他的胳膊大步在前面走着，完全不顾徐明浩在后面一路小跑酿跄着差点摔倒。关上家门，金珉奎就把人扛起来扔到床上，徐明浩突兀的脊骨与床垫撞击发出砰得一声。 

“是不是所有人都知道发生了什么，除了我？” 

“为什么不愿意见我？” 

“到底发生了什么，是那个晚上我做了什么吗？” 

徐明浩始终沉默着。   
“呀，徐明浩你是哑巴吗，说点什么啊！”金珉奎语气逐渐失控，他绝望地摇晃着徐明浩单薄的肩膀。 

“你为什么总是这样，跟我说就有这么难吗，明明没有发生什么事情，为什么要搞得我像犯了穷凶极恶的罪一样？求求你，说句话好不好，让我知道我到底做了什么……” 

就是和你说才难，徐明浩把太多秘密与金珉奎分享，为他敞开心房最柔软的一角。对于金珉奎来说，徐明浩又温柔又固执，又亲切又疏离。出于恋人之间的某种自尊，他的恐惧与阴暗的总是被他小心翼翼地掩藏起来，从来不被金珉奎所知晓。但那确确实实是徐明浩的一部分，尹净汉可以了解，李硕珉可以了解，世界都可以，只有金珉奎不可以。 

徐明浩此时才明白了曾经无法摆脱的不安从何而来。在他们两人头靠头伏案计划着未来的时候，徐明浩本性里的悲观与现实，早已偷偷拾掇行囊，计划着长久未来某一天的分离。 

可是金珉奎什么都不知道，在他看来徐明浩的逃避与沉默只不过是不够在意、不够信任、不够爱，于是便加倍努力地倾吐爱意，却始终得不到回应，无论怎样奔跑，都越不过徐明浩心里看不见的距离。 

患得患失与热烈单纯，徐明浩与金珉奎之间始终错过了微妙的几小格频道，乍一听音色和谐如尺寸刚好的齿轮一般严丝合缝，实际上迸溅出细微的杂音，逐渐在岁月中慢慢掩盖过主旋律，八音盒摔碎在地上。 

“我们分手吧。” 

徐明浩抬头撞进金珉奎布满血丝的眼睛里，心不由得绞痛起来。 

“你总在逃跑，现在要逃离我身边了吗。”金珉奎崩溃了，暴力地扯掉徐明浩的衣服和裤子扔在一边，拉开裤链把半软的性器塞进他的嘴里，扯着头发控制着不让他惊恐地向后躲避。   
徐明浩的嘴一下子被填满，直直地抵着咽喉，腥味在口腔里扩散开，一阵阵干呕的感觉涌了上来。 

还没等他适应嘴里的尺寸，金珉奎便开始一下一下狠狠地抽插。口水不受控制地从嘴角漏出来，混着刺激出的生理泪水，含含糊糊地憋出吃痛的呻吟。直到徐明浩感觉自己快被憋死了，脸颊涨得通红，才被掐着肩膀推开。 

带着暴力的性与虐待无异，金珉奎不做任何扩张就顶进去的时候徐明浩哭喊着狼狈地往前爬去，又被扯着头发拽回来。绝望而淫靡，仿佛教律森严的中世纪被绑在十字架上被火焰吞噬的女巫和她的信徒。 

金珉奎失魂落魄地回到宿舍，摔门的巨大声响引得李硕珉从房间里探头出来查看。 

“怎么回事？你们怎么弄成这样？明浩没事吧？” 

金珉奎烦躁地甩开他的手，李硕珉一下子全都明白了，急急忙忙地披上衣服就要出门。   
“你不许去！不要管他！” 

门口的背影停了一下，“你以为只有你一个人喜欢明浩吗？”，李硕珉只丢下一句话便冲进了夜色中。 

“都完了……”金珉奎泪流满面地对上刚刚出来的崔胜澈，“我好像真的做错了。”


	8. 爱的页边距8（完结篇）

二十一  
李硕珉在河边找到了抱膝坐着的徐明浩，从后面看，背影小小的，在浓稠的夜色中变成模糊的一团，仿佛无声无息的诡异磷火。他看着远处昏黄的灯影在微波荡漾的河面上跳动着，略长的刘海被风吹得分到两边，露出好看乖巧的额头，一双眼睛黑黑的，亮晶晶的，却说不上的黯淡。

李硕珉一言不发地挨着他坐下来，与他一起看着远方没有意义的水和天。

陌生而熟悉的首尔的夜，总是清冷中带着草木香，还有空中弥散的湿润气息，为什么人会在一天中选择此时沉入梦乡呢，因为凌晨总是带着过多的忧伤情绪，搅合着银白的月光，让心陷入冷静又失落的河流。徐明浩倚着李硕珉的肩膀小声地啜泣，直到闻着他身上令人安心的气味在他怀里沉沉地睡去。

我想让你永远开心，健康，没有烦恼。李硕珉有时候不懂徐明浩，或者说很多时候都不懂，徐明浩讲述着那些东西，琐琐碎碎，支离破碎，他总是撑着头认真听着，眨着眼睛企图解出几分，这样他就会被温柔地拍拍头，被甜软的嗓音告诉只是想跟你说而已。只是想跟你说，只是想跟你待在一起，这个想法本身就已经让人得到幸福。可是眼神不会骗人，李硕珉又怎么不懂徐明浩面对金珉奎时眼底的闪光。

“明浩啊，你今天还上班吗？不想去我帮你请假。”尹净汉轻轻拍着徐明浩的被子，得到了几声撒娇般的哼声。

“不想去吗？那我去做早饭，你吃一点再睡。”徐明浩从被窝里伸出一只手软软地拉出了尹净汉，“哥，陪我一会。”说着囫囵从床上坐起来。

尹净汉在床沿边坐下来，神色明显有些黯淡，“对不起明浩，最近工作太忙了，没能……”

“你知道我从来不会怪你的。”徐明浩笑了出来，“现在哥在这里就好啦。”

“其实我一开始就很担心你，还有珉奎，他总是冒冒失失意气用事，还是小孩子脾气，。”

“珉奎很好啦！”徐明浩突然提高了音量又突然不好意思地垂下了眼睛，“这几天我想了很多事情，很多很多，那些眼前的荆棘，还有身后的匕首，所有让我畏惧、抗拒、动摇的。我在想那些事情里面，到底有几分是真实的恐惧，几分是我内心恐惧投射下来的骇人影子而已。我想了那么多，唯独没有想金珉奎，他那么倔的性格，要是好好问他的话指不定不当爱豆这种事都做得出来，我当然不希望是这样，但是我却只愿意偏执地相信我的心选择听到的。”  
“也许每个人都有选择逃避的权力，每一个选择都很难评判是好是坏，是对是错，至少我现在得出的结论是，继续与他在一起，肯定不是正确的，但也不是错的。”

“可是我真的好不开心啊，和他分开的那个瞬间开始我就很不开心，仿佛世界上本来存在的欢愉都失去了颜色。或者说，把他从我的生活中分离出去之后，我才发现我本来就很不开心吗？与惧怕相比，我心底的热爱真的不比那来得更加重要吗？在死水滩里安眠真的比踩着荆棘跳舞更有意义吗？”

“不过我还不想立刻就得到答案，因为……”

“无限期逃避无罪。”尹净汉与徐明浩异口同声，默契地击了个掌。

“什么时候都不晚，世界上所有最美好的东西都会在原地等着你的。”

怎么会无限期，无限期只不过是欺骗心灵的说辞，让它能够在没有天花板的地方大喊大叫，手舞足蹈，直到慢慢痊愈，迈开步伐，走出重重迷宫，不至于一头撞进墙里，让刚刚结痂的伤口又渗出血滴。

 

二十二  
“喂，晚上要一起吃饭吗？”徐明浩给每一个人打了电话，语气是往常一样的明快。

金珉奎在尹净汉的劝说之下决定暂时不去逼他，虽然于他本心相悖，为了徐明浩还是咬牙耐着性子等着。徐明浩对他就像他对所有人一样，温柔亲切又远远地隔着安全距离。有几个瞬间金珉奎感觉是不是曾经的一切都没有发生过，只是自己在微凉的秋天里做了一场温暖被窝里的梦。

本来今晚就没有通告，大家很快就约上了，一到饭点就吵吵嚷嚷地占领了尹净汉家的客厅。徐明浩和尹净汉忙忙碌碌地在厨房与餐厅之间进进出出，不一会就张罗了一大桌子菜。本来两个人还说要去做，数了数个数刚好十八个菜，说着“足够了足够了”就被七手八脚地拦了下来按着肩膀入了席。

徐明浩有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“给大家做了一些中国菜，虽然可能不太好吃，但是真的已经跟妈妈仔细学过了。”

大家被他真挚的样子逗笑了，纷纷动筷做出夸张的综艺reaction弄得徐明浩脸更红了。

“来干杯吧！SVT FOREVER！”

“SVT FOREVER！”

徐明浩喝了几口红酒，微微有一些醉了，撑着脑袋微眯着眼睛看着眼前的每一个人，仿佛回到了他们初次相遇在这个小房间里那样，权顺荣逗着不言不语装蒜的金珉奎，扯着他的胳膊胡闹，李硕珉笑出一排大白牙捏着他的专属麦克伴着随机beat唱着即兴rap，崔胜澈热情地为大家充当倒酒的服务生，保证所有人的杯子没有一刻是空的，尹净汉吃两口就抬头看看孩子们，偶尔把垂到脸颊旁的长发别到耳后。他们都没有变，是他迷路了闯进了他们的小世界，他们用温暖与关怀很好地接纳了他，让他总是产生真的属于他们的错觉，现在是他变了，所以理应从他不该存在的位置上离开。

徐明浩在他犹豫的事情上总是会不经意地选择最决绝残忍的方式。

“我明天就要回国了。”

喧闹戛然而止。

大家不知所措地看向尹净汉，尹净汉仿佛早就感到什么似的，脸色平静，但仍然掩饰不住震惊和失落。

“呀，你小子！为什么不早点说，你把我们都当成什么了啊！”没想到是权顺荣最先爆发了，他在桌面上锤了一拳，然后转头就走。

崔胜澈慌张地追了出去。

金珉奎低着头沉默着，抬头看了一眼尹净汉，又看了一眼徐明浩，慢慢地站起来。尹净汉见状向李硕珉使了一个眼色，安慰性地拍了拍徐明浩的肩膀，然后快步跟上金珉奎。

房间里只剩下徐明浩和李硕珉。

月光斜斜地从窗沿淌得一地轻薄的流光，空气中只剩下时钟永不停息的滴滴答答。徐明浩沉默地走到窗前，撑着脑袋眯着眼睛看着远处浓稠得化不开的云，沾染着些许凉气的风卷起他鬓角的一绺发，胡乱剐蹭着他瘦削的脸庞。

“你真的要走了吗？”永远开朗的李硕珉语气中掩饰不住悲伤。

仿佛看见一朵花的爆炸式绽放后死去似的，徐明浩知道自己还剩一件事情没有做，他沉默地忽视硕珉的发问，只是兀地站起身来。“哐”得一声，李硕珉说不清楚是徐明浩还是风粗暴地关上了晃动不定的窗。

他看见徐明浩向自己走来。

李硕珉张开双臂想安慰那个瘦削的人影。

“我知道你喜欢我，李硕珉。”

眼神骗不了人，徐明浩这么聪明的人从来不是恋爱白痴，只是嘴会说谎，心会逃跑。

因为李硕珉是他珍惜的朋友，因为看到他的笑容会让伤痕累累的心开始感到幸福，因为他太善良他的爱太温暖甚至会灼伤徐明浩冰凉的双手。

“帮帮我，李硕珉，也帮帮你自己。”

李硕珉几乎是被摔在椅子上，徐明浩死死地按着他的肩膀跨坐在他的大腿上。直到感受不到身下明显的抗拒之后，徐明浩伸手摩挲着李硕珉好看的下颚线，指腹慢慢地顺着往前碾过柔软的唇。徐明浩感受到唇舌之间传来的温热和湿气，还有牙齿的坚硬触感。

李硕珉有些吃痛地发出一声微妙的闷哼，仿佛被什么触动似的，徐明浩咬上手指刚刚停留的地方。

没有人会不喜欢接吻，因为湿热的吻总是柔软得人肝颤，因为接吻的时候飘渺的爱意才会肆意蔓延。李硕珉闭上眼睛接受着陌生器官与他齿舌的纠缠，任由那个略带侵略性的毒蛇在他口腔里勾勒出每一刻贝齿的形状，毫不留情地夺走残存的氧气，直到双颊发烫胸腔起伏漏出一两声呻吟。

李硕珉无力地想要推开那人，换来的却是从嘴角到脖颈更加细密热烈的亲吻，原本搭在自己肩膀上的手也顺着脊梁骨慢慢蹭进裤子边缘的缝隙，逐渐变得肆意妄为起来。

“你知道你的胯骨很性感吗，我以前一直不喜欢来着，直到遇见你。”

作乱的手在炽热的皮肤上来回打着转，直侵入到柔软的大腿内侧，摩蹭着体温携欲望变成绝望的海。李硕珉感觉自己溺水了，可他分明早就沉入海底，只是忘却了呼吸。

不知道什么时候两个人的衣服都被剥得不剩什么了，徐明浩的手隔着最后一层蔽护包裹住了李硕珉滚烫的欲望。

李硕珉仰头对上徐明浩的眼睛，夜色昏沉沉的他看不懂那里到底有些什么，但是好像也有些明白了。他一直觉得徐明浩的眼睛很好看，内双的眼睛却圆圆得闪烁着艺术品一样易碎的光芒。

他亲了亲他的眼睛，颤动的睫毛骚动得唇心痒痒的。

徐明浩除掉了最后一层阻隔，李硕珉的性器弹出来紧紧贴着他的小腹，滚烫得仿佛可以点燃整个冷淡黑夜的欲望。简单扩张之后，徐明浩扶着李硕珉的性器对着泥泞的穴口慢慢坐了下去，胀大的硬物一寸一寸刺穿他的身体，徐明浩头皮发麻，向后仰着脖子喘着粗气。

直到全部吞吃下巨物，徐明浩垂着眼睛摩挲着凸起奇怪形状的小腹。

费力地动了两下之后，徐明浩被捉住了手。李硕珉把他骨节分明的手带到唇边，仔仔细细逐只吮吸着指尖。徐明浩的指尖格外敏感，他微妙地颤抖着任由欲望吞吃模糊的意识。李硕珉的东西还抵在穴道里，血管突突喷张着直惹得心头瘙痒，他痛苦地扭动着身体。

“动一动，硕珉，动一动好不好……”

徐明浩感到自己扣在自己腰间的手指骤然勒紧。

瞬间逆转的体位让插在体内的性器进入到一个不可言说的深度，徐明浩的眼角一瞬间飙出两颗泪来。李硕珉捞起徐明浩的腿搭在肩上，大力地挺弄起来。

徐明浩的瘦削的身体随着疯狂的节奏与床单摩擦着生疼，李硕珉像不知疲倦的打桩机在他身体里面横冲直撞，弄得小穴泥泞一片，荒淫的水声充斥了整个房间。

汗和泪交错在脸上弄得徐明浩可爱的小脸可怜又放荡，断断续续的呻吟和呜咽被蛮横的亲吻吞吃干净。徐明浩突然睁大失焦的双眼，手指一瞬间死死扣紧李硕珉的毛发交代在他的手里。又抽插了几下李硕珉也释放在徐明浩的小腹上。

徐明浩整个人像从水里捞上来的一样，他挣扎着撑起不受控制痉挛的身体抱住了李硕珉，湿透的黑发凌乱地黏在修长的颈部线条上。

没有阻隔的，赤裸裸的，滚烫的拥抱，是从上个世纪的精心留传的稀世珍宝，穿越着时空与命运两颗疲惫而赤裸的心不管不顾地执拗相遇，仿佛此刻他们真的相爱一般，开着冰蓝色有毒的绝代妖姬玫瑰。

“回去之后，你要好好吃饭，每顿都要吃，要注意腰，别举铁加重腰伤，少喝酒，少伤心，少烦恼，要过得很好，要幸福……”

“我爱你”

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”

李硕珉在徐明浩耳边泣不成声。

“我都知道。”

徐明浩轻轻拍着李硕珉的后背。 

 

二十三  
虽然弄得很不愉快，但是第二天送他去机场所有人还是老老实实地来了。权顺荣拧着头闹别扭，被徐明浩吊着脖子好一整哄终于露出了缓和的神色。

徐明浩和大家一一拥抱，好好地道了别，最后冲大家摇摇手深深地鞠了一躬，钻上了尹净汉的车。

回程的路上徐明浩没有睡觉，他望着窗外快速退后的街景，如果相同的空间中的时间可以相互连接，也许就能看见那一天的李硕珉是怎样在车里吵得翻天地覆，看见金珉奎是怎么别别扭扭地托着陌生的小脸然后笑出两颗虎牙了吧。

徐明浩仔仔细细地回忆这么长时间来的一点一滴，他从包里翻出一个小盒子，里面静静躺着“8”形状的耳骨钉，小心翼翼地将它取出来戳进耳洞。耳骨上传来一阵疼痛，甚至渗出几滴血来，原来太久不曾拥有耳钉的耳洞会就这样悄无声息地长合啊，不论当初刺穿它是有多么疼多么痛苦，它都消失了。

不过，徐明浩已经想好了，下了飞机就去重新在耳骨上穿一个耳洞。

几个月后，金珉奎的邮箱里收到了一封来自地球那一端陌生的邮件，点开蹦出来的是一双骨节分明的手，比着“8”的形状。

往后，金珉奎的邮箱里以平均每周一封的速度积累着陌生的邮件，有时候是幼稚的玩偶，有时候是凑近拍的小纪念品，有时候是一顶帽子或者一副墨镜。于是，金珉奎每一天的行程多了一项打开邮箱，仔仔细细地看一遍收件箱，再打开垃圾邮件，在几百封广告邮件之中搜索未知字符发来的旅行笔记，虽然难以辨认出发件的地点，但是金珉奎能明显地感觉到发送处与自己的距离正在缓慢地缩短。

最近还有一件事，就是网络上有一位博主风头正盛，没有简介，没有背景，只知道他在世界各地旅行，每去到一个地方就会上传一组图片。构图、取景、意境，一点不输专业摄影师，我行我素，自成一派，从不理会评论与指摘，邀约不断但全都不了了之，直到一举斩获国际大奖，才慢慢地开始接受合作，一时在界内引起轰动，见过他的人都说他很酷，特别是耳骨上一颗“8”形的耳骨钉尤其令人印象深刻。

除此之外，好像就没有什么特别的了。SVT又回归了两次，歌曲大受好评，一位拿到手软，权顺荣还趁势出了solo曲《hurricane》，音源成绩也不错。

不过，金珉奎已经快半个月没有收到邮件了，他心情有些郁闷，重重敲击着鼠标一封一封地把垃圾邮件投入垃圾箱。今天金珉奎第八次邮件，又是一无所获，百无聊赖之下打开了文件夹，数了数里面躺着的文件，已经有49封了。

偏偏也不给人凑个整数，真是逼死强迫症啊……金珉奎今天第八次烦躁地挠头。

“叮咚。”

金珉奎开门看见，他的第50封，倚在门框上勾着嘴角对他痞笑。

 

End.


End file.
